Hp y La Magia Mistica
by Mikkane
Summary: Un secreto sera revelado y tiene que ver con el pasado de Harry. Los poder universales se juntan en Hogwarts. ELLa ira a impartirlos. ¿Harry descubrira su secreto? HG y RH (son 24 caps terminados, esperenme a k los suba)
1. Default Chapter

Este Fic, esta recién subido a Fansfiction.net. Por lo que debido a falta de experiencia en el uso de la web, lo mas probable es que me demore en subir todos los capítulos. Pero el fic esta terminado, y si quieren pueden leerlo en www.Harryargentino.com.  
  
La visita de los L'Bourbauge.  
  
Como siempre era un nuevo día en la avenida 4 de Privet Drive, y como siempre también los gritos mañaneros de tío Vernon rugían en la casa.  
  
--¿Petunia estas asando el pavo? ¿Duders estas probándote tu chaqueta nueva? ¿Y tu? --Gruño dirigiéndose a Harry--. ¿Has ensayado lo que tienes que hacer?  
  
--si --dijo sarcásticamente el aludido, colocando los platos sobre la mesa. No era primera vez que no recordaban su cumpleaños y esta no seria la excepción.  
  
Este año, Harry cumplía 15 años. Ahora estaba mas alto, sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, su cabello negro disparado hacia todas direcciones lo hacían lucir mas apuesto, ya que una desordenada chasquilla caía sobre sus ojos, y no había que olvidar tampoco el hecho que su delgadez había ido desapareciendo, haciéndolo ver mas esbelto y atlético, sin olvidar mencionar los ensayos que hacia de quiddich mientras todos dormían.  
  
--bien. Ahora las reglas para esta noche. Y espero que nadie lo arruine como lo fue la ultima vez. --Volvió a rugir tío Vernon viando hacia Harry quien había empezado a colocar tocino en los platos--. Bien, Petunia ¿recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?  
  
--si, recibir al señor L'Bourbage, invitarlo a pasar al living, servirle un ron con almendra, y preguntarle que tal a estado su vida, mientras que tu te preparas para hacer una entrada triunfal con tu nuevo traje de gala cariño.  
  
--bien, y tu Dudders.  
  
--leerle al señor L' Bourbauge mi nueva poesía dirigida exclusivamente y únicamente a el, por ser mi héroe y hacerle unas cuantas reverencias mientras tu preparas tu entrada triunfal con tu nuevo traje de gala, papa.  
  
--excelente, ¿y tu? --Rugió nuevamente dirigiéndose a Harry.  
  
--mantenerme callado, no hacer ruido y hacer como que no existo. -- Dijo como si fuera un chiste muy repetido.  
  
--bien. Y espero que cumplas esta vez, condenado muchacho, ya que la ultima vez me arruinaste la cena, casi me echan del trabajo por tu culpa y arruinaste el vestido de la señora...  
  
--Sí, lo sé. Y ya dije que no fui yo. --Replico Harry hastiado.  
  
--no... menciones... a lo que viste... en... esta... CASA. --Gruño tío Vernon nuevamente apuñalando el cuchillo en la mesa.  
  
--no pongas nervioso a tu tío, mocoso. --Dijo tía petunia abrazando a su marido, mientras que el gordo de Dudley lo miraba desafiante--- . Ya tiene bastante como para estar aguantando todas tus estupideces.  
  
--esta bien, si les molesta tanto entonces mi presencia aquí, me retiro a mi habitación. --Dijo burlándose Harry haciendo una reverencia como la que hizo Dudley.  
  
--¡no te vallas! --Gruño tío Vernon rasgando el mantel con el cuchillo--. ¡Aun tengo cuentas que arreglar contigo mocoso insolente!  
  
--bien, ya las hizo señor Vernon. Con su permiso me retiro. --Volvió a burlarse poniendo cara de sabelotodo, y se fue riéndose a su habitación escuchando los gruñidos de tío Vernon desde la cocina.  
  
**********  
  
Ya era tarde, aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, y ya la casa sé ponía pesada, tío Vernon corría de un lado a otro gruñendo porque no estaba su corbata, Dudley pasaba de dos en tres pateando la puerta del dormitorio de Harry para que este se enojara y a su vez tío Vernon se enojara con Harry por meter ruido. Tía petunia por su parte vestía un ridículo vestido rojo de ceda vieja que tenia guardado para ocasiones especiales, y decoraba su cuello con perlas percudidas por el tiempo, sin mencionar antes los ridículos zapatos viejos de color rojo, y un ridículo moño que hacia saltar un florero sobre su cabeza. Todo esto mientras revisaba el pavo con jugo de naranja al cognac que tenia en el horno y a su vez decoraba un budín de guindas con almendras y nueces que tenia sobre el refrigerador, esta vez con alarma. Un auto muy elegante se estaciono frente a la casa, dos personas se bajaron de el.  
  
--papa, ¿era necesario venir a esta... casa? --Dijo una joven voz femenina mirando a la casa con recelo.  
  
--si, discúlpame Ktrin, pero no pensaba venir solo, ya me imagino lo que hará Vernon. --El hombre hizo una pantomima imitando a Tío Vernon--. " Señor, L'bourbauge, que placer, honor y buenaventura tenerlo en mi casa, es todo un placer, oh, pero que bien se ve esta noche señor, ese traje debió de haberle costado una fortuna" -- termino el hombre haciendo una pantomima con la mano y hundiendo el cuello. La joven se río...  
  
--hay, papa... si no fueran como me los han descrito de seguro tendría un gusto en venir aquí, pero después de lo que me has contado, creo que seria divertido ver el cómo son estos... ¿muggles?  
  
--los más muggles que he visto querida... --río el hombre. Que luego se acerco con la joven hasta la puerta de la casa. Toco el timbre, unos gritos se escucharon de arriba.  
  
--¡¡ya llego, petunia por favor, anda a abrir la puerta, y recuerda lo que te dije! ¡¡Dudley a tu posición! ¿Me veo bien? ¿Causo impresión, celos? Sí, gracias...  
  
La puerta de entrada se abrió, la tía petunia, (ridículamente vestida) abrió la puerta y antes de que hiciera su papel, abrió mucho los ojos, fijándose en la joven que venia con el caballero, la chica sonrío. Era hermosa, tenia el pelo largo de un color café chocolate, al igual que sus ojos, y vestía... muy coquetamente. Su falda era de color negro y terminaba en punta de corbata por lo que dejaba a sus piernas libres por ambos costados y su polera azulina era de una sola manga que terminaba muy ancha en la muñeca, y en su cuello adornaba un relicario plateado con un corazón.  
  
--este... ¡señor L'bourbauge! ¡ Que honor tenerlo aquí con nosotros! Por favor entre a este humilde hogar --dijo tía petunia haciendo una reverencia.  
  
--encantado, señora --dijo el hombre besando la mano de tía petunia-- . Hermosa casa, muy hermosa. --dijo mirando de reojo el hombre, como tratando de recordar un guión o algo parecido.  
  
--¿ y esta hermosa señorita es?... --dijo tía petunia mirando con recelo a la joven tratando de simular simpatía  
  
--ha, disculpe, mi hija, Ktrin...  
  
--Ktrin L'Bourbauge, encantada. --Dijo la joven entregando la mano para saludarla, tía petunia la toco solamente con los dedos.  
  
--¡señor, L'Bourbauge, no puedo creerlo esta usted aquí! --Dijo Dudley, con su enorme barriga afuera y el cuello rebalsándose por los costados de la camisa--. Permítame decirle señor que es un honor tenerlo aquí en nuestra casa, permítame leerle este poema que...  
  
--no es necesario muchacho, con tu presencia de caballero me es mas que suficiente. --Dijo, el hombre palmoteándole a Dudley el hombro-- . Ha, si esta es mi hija, Ktrin, supongo que te agradara conocerlaaa...  
  
--Dudley... Dudley Dursley, --dijo el gordo niño mirando atónito a la joven y besándole la mano babosamente.  
  
--si, claro, el honor es mío... --dijo Ktrin, limpiándose la mano con asco mientras del mismo modo miraba a Dudlley.  
  
Mientras conversaban en la puerta, esperando a que tío Vernon bajara, Harry jugaba con una Bub, una pelotita saltarina que llegaba hasta el cielo, que, sin querer se le escapo de las manos y abrió la puerta cayendo por las escaleras. Harry rápidamente bajo a buscarla y se escucho un ruido sordo que solo una persona en el corredor alcanzo a escuchar, Ktrin, quien miro de reojo a la escalera, mientras que tío Vernon hacia su entrada triunfal por la cocina..  
  
--señor L'Bourbauge, que placer, honor y buenaventura tenerlo en mi casa, es todo un placer, oh, pero que bien se ve esta noche señor, ese traje debió de haberle costado una fortuna. --Dijo tío Vernon, mientras que el hombre saludaba sin gracia, como si supiera lo que diría.  
  
--el placer es mío Vernon, que hermosa casa. ¡Oh! Aquí esta mi hija. k.. ¿Ktrin? . --La chica aun miraba la escalera dudosa, cuando escucharon que la llamaban-- ¡¡Ktrin!!  
  
--voy. --Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos, aun mirando al final de la escalera que daba al segundo piso.  
  
--¡ah, Ktrin! , Vernon, esta es mi hija, disculpa que allá venido con ella pero es que no tenia con quien dejarla, y es muy traviesa si la dejo sola. --El hombre le guiño un ojo a su hija, quien se río maliciosamente.  
  
--encantado señorita...  
  
--¡Ktrin! --Dijo alegremente la joven mirando con asco como a Dudley se le caía la baba mientras la miraba.  
  
--encantado señorita, muy hermosa por cierto.--dijo tío Vernon haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer amable con tan escandalizada forma de vestir de la chica.  
  
--gracias, oh, disculpe, ¿me podría decir donde esta el baño? --Dijo la joven inocentemente, mientras todos se miraban.  
  
--Sí, claro, en el segundo piso tesoro. --Dijo tía petunia tratando de ser amable con la hija del jefe de su marido.  
  
--gracias.  
  
La joven subió sigilosamente la escalera, mas, su intensión no era ir al baño si no descubrir quien más había en la casa. Cuando llego al segundo piso encontró muchas habitaciones abiertas excepto la ultima, que sé cerro de golpe. Ktrin corrió sigilosamente hacia esa puerta.  
  
--¿hola? --Golpeo--. Hay alguien aquí... --no hubo respuesta--. Bien entonces entrare yo... La joven introdujo el dedo en la cerradura que se abrió como por arte de magia, y entro a la habitación. Encendió las luces.  
  
--¡guau! --esclamo la joven dirigiéndose a Hedwig-- un búho. ¡Es hermoso! Pero... ¿qué haces aquí, encerrado? ¿No te dejan salir estos monstruos? --Hedwig asintió alegre ante la visita de la muchacha, como si la conociera--. Déjame liberarte ¿quieres? -- Hedwig asintió. La chica hizo un gesto con el dedo, en que, se abrió el candado imposible de abrir, que tenia Hedwig en la jaula--. Ahora, vete. ¿Debes tener hambre? Date un buen banquete. Ándate a dos calles de aquí, tras una vieja casa. Ahí podrás encontrar algo. --Hedwig hululo, picando a la chica en la oreja, como lo hacia con Harry, y salió por la ventana--. Monstruos, como pueden dejar a un animal tan hermoso encerrado aquí arriba.  
  
Ktrin estaba concentrada en el vuelo lejano de Hedwig que escapa hacia el horizonte de la oscura noche, cuando otro ruido sordo se escucho dentro de un ¿armario? La joven se acerco y abrió la puerta sigilosamente, para encontrase con su sorpresa a un muy escondido Harry.  
  
--hola. --Dijo Ktrin alegremente--. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no bajas?  
  
--lo tengo prohibido. --Dijo Harry--. No puedo bajar. No puedo arruinar la cena de tío Vernon, tu también deberías bajar, si no me hacharan a mí la culpa por encerrar a las hijas de los jefes en mi dormitorio. La joven sonrío.  
  
--no me interesa bajar. Veo que tu pareces diferentes a esas personas. --Harry río por la manera en que ella se dirigió a los Dursley-- bien, ¿por qué no sales? Al menos así podré hablar con alguien. Aunque lo siento por papa. Él me pidió que lo acompañara abajo. --Río la joven-- bien sale a la luz, no creo que sea cómodo quedarse ahí bajo la ropa sobre tu cabeza. --Ktrin le ofreció la mano para que se levantara.  
  
Harry tomo la mano de la chica y se levanto de las sombras del armario, su chasquilla estaba desparramada y le hacia notar la cicatriz, repentinamente volvió a caerse.  
  
--¡ah! --Grito Ktrin, Harry la miro incrédulo, nunca nadie del mundo muggle se había asustado por verle la cicatriz, solamente en el mundo mágico a no ser... --¡oh, Dios mío! --volvió a decir la joven ayudándolo a Levantarse--. Dis... disculpa. ¿Té molesta que te pregunte algo? -- Dijo Ktrin limpiando a Harry de las pelusas que había en el suelo.  
  
--no claro que no. ¿Qué cosa? --Harry también había quedado sorprendido por la belleza de la muchacha, ya que debajo del armario, no le había visto la cara.  
  
--¿cómo... como te llamas? --Tembló Ktrin.  
  
--Harry... Harry Potter... --dijo él, Ktrin ahogo un grito y cayo sentada sobre la cama--. Pa ¿ pasa algo? ¿Qué... te sucede? Ktrin salió de sus pensamientos.  
  
--este... ¡no, no, nada! No te preocupes, estoy bien... dime,.. esa horrible cicatriz...  
  
--ha esto... --dijo Harry tapándose la frente con la chasquilla--. No es nada importante...  
  
--¿cómo te la hiciste? --Pregunto tratando de hacerse la incrédula.  
  
--cuando mis pa... no, en un accidente de auto. Mis padres también perdieron la vida ahí. --Dijo lamentándose por lo ocurrido.  
  
--¿es... estas seguro, que así fue... Harry?  
  
--Sí. Estoy seguro. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Nunca nadie de este mund... quiero decir de esta ciudad se había fijado en ella, eres la primera.  
  
--es que es muy poco común. Por eso. --Dijo la eludida, tímidamente.  
  
--este... te quiero agradecer por lo que hiciste con Hedwig. --Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema--. ¿Cómo la liberaste? Me ha sido imposible abrir ese candado sin la ayuda de la ma... quiero decir con todo lo que he probado aun no lo había podido abrir.  
  
--bueno, tengo mis técnicas. --Dijo Ktrin haciéndose la que no sabia.  
  
--¿y... Que haces aquí....? --Pregunto Harry sonrojando.  
  
--bueno, encontré curioso, que en una familia tan mug... quiero decir latosa no allá algo entretenido. Se me ocurrió que podarían tener un perro o algo ya que escuche un ruido desde abajo, y te encontré a ti y me pareces muy agradable. --Le miro a los ojos--. Oh, dios igual que mamá. --Murmuro.  
  
--¿qué dijiste? --Pregunto Harry como si Ktrin hubiera dicho algo increíble.  
  
--ha, no... nada... que... que lindo el color de tus ojos,... Harry...  
  
--pero no tan lindos como los tuyos... --Harry se sorprendió de sí mismo, nunca se había escuchado hablar así, y menos hacia una chica, Ktrin río.  
  
--eso no es verdad. Los míos son muy comunes, los ojos verdes son escasos. Sobre todo los tuyos...  
  
--¿por qué dices eso?  
  
--no, por nada--Ktrin se hizo la que no sabia y miro a Harry con una linda sonrisa.  
  
--¡Ktrin, cielo, nos vamos! --Se escucho desde la entrada de la casa.  
  
--ya, voy... --grito Ktrin desde arriba.  
  
--que envidia que tengas a una familia que te quiera. --Murmuro Harry por lo bajo.  
  
--tu también la tienes. --Murmuro Ktrin, levantándose de la cama y tomándole el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
--si, pero no tengo un padre o una madre que me digan "cielo" -- Harry estaba rojo hasta las orejas, Ktrin rió.  
  
--no digas eso, tu tienes una familia... debes quererla aunque ellos no te quieran a ti, Harry...  
  
--si, bien... ¿te tienes que ir? --Pregunto mirándola de reojo con lastima.  
  
--si, pero estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver...  
  
--¿vendrás otro día? --Pregunto esperanzado.  
  
--seguramente. ¿Quién sabe? El destino hace muchas jugadas... pero nunca juega tan bien hasta que uno lo aprende a manejar. --Harry no entendió lo que Ktrin le quiso decir, y se quedo mirando a la joven mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.  
  
--¡oye! --Ktrin lo miro--. ¿Cómo... como te llamas?  
  
--¿qué no te lo dije?  
  
--no. --Respondió sonrojado.  
  
--Ktrin... me llamo Ktrin po... Quiero decir L'bourbauge... --Harry also una ceja--. Bien, entonces seguramente nos veremos... y recuerda, si tienes una familia, solo tienes que buscar en ella el amor que te hace falta. --Dijo abriendo la puerta despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo--. Tu tienes una familia... me tienes a mí... -- murmuro al cerrar la puerta tras ella.  
  
--¿Ktrin? --Se pregunto Harry cuando la joven cerro la puerta--. ¿Por qué me parece que lo he escuchado?  
  
--¡bien Vernon! Esta muy bien, el contrato lo firmaremos mañana a primera hora.  
  
--claro, señor Von Blase. --Dijo tío Vernon rojo hasta las orejas.  
  
--Petunia, debo decir que la comida estuvo deliciosa, sin retirar lo maravillosa que esta noche se veía. --Le beso la mano, y tía petunia dio un respingo--. Y usted caballero --dijo dirigiéndose a Dudley--. Me complació verlo tan amable esta noche, muy pocos niños son así.-- Dudley garraspio.  
  
--papa,... -dijo Ktrin bajando las escaleras.  
  
--vaya, niña, ¿qué paso allá arriba? ¿Algo emocionante en el baño? -- Sonrío el hombre.  
  
--no papa. Hay una ventana que da hacia la ciudad, me entretuve viendo las estrellas. --Mintió.  
  
--bien, nos vamos entonces. Adiós Vernon, nos vemos mañana. Señora, caballero --dijo dirigiéndose a tía petunia y a Dudley moviéndose el gorro--. Hasta pronto. Ktrin con Von Blase se subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a una hermosa mansión en las afueras de la ciudad...  
  
--¿qué te sucede Ktrin has estado muy callada en el camino? ¿Sucedió algo en la casa de los muggles?  
  
--no nada, no te preocupes. --Dijo triste Ktrin agarrándose el relicario.  
  
--a mi no me engañas hija. ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
--no me engañes a mi papa. Esta bien que me haga pasar por tu hija, pero bien sabes que no lo soy.  
  
--Sí, lo sé. Pero yo fui quien té encontró y te crié... pasas por mi hija. Te quiero como mi hija. Me preocupo por ti, ahora dime ¿qué paso?  
  
--me encontré con alguien en la habitación mas alejada de la casa, escondido.  
  
--¿escondido? No lo dudo ¿con quien cielo? ¿Algún animal enjaulado? ¿Algún perro?  
  
--No... con una persona... --Ktrin bajo la cabeza--. Con Harry papa, Harry Potter.  
  
Notas de la autora: bien, no me quedo tan largo pero, estoy empezando. ¡Hola como están! Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter. En realidad no es primera vez que hago un fic. He hecho tres de sakura card captors y estoy trabajando en mi tercero, que luego se publicara. En todo caso la trama de esta historia es muy parecida a la trama del fic que tiene sakura. Mas adelante sabrán que es la magia mística, cosa que los magos comunes no usan, y también sabrán quien es Ktrin, aunque creo que ya deben haber adivinado, porque quise hacer este capitulo muy claro, para que el misterio se viera mas adelante, ya que no es Ktrin la misteriosa de la historia si no que la magia y las personas involucradas con ella.  
  
Bueno antes de empezar a aburrirlos unas aclaraciones:  
  
Ktrin: en español se dice Ca- trin y en ingles Key- trin. Yo uso el que se dice en ingles. Suena más bonito ^-^  
  
Von Blase: en el siguiente cap. Sabrán quien es en realidad y también sabrán la historia de que por que Ktrin vive con él.  
  
En resumen: en el prox cap. Sabrán todo lo que pasa, saldrán de sus dudas con las que se quedaron en el primero y aparecerán personajes ya conocidos en los libros.  
  
Ahora, se supone que este es el quinto libro, pero echo por mí. Osea esta claro que es un fic, fic, fic. Le puse la magia mística porque es eso en lo que se desenvuelve la historia... pero basado en el quinto curso de Howarts...  
  
Vale, si quieren escribirme o mandarme tomatazos etc. escríbanme a: mikkane@mixmail.com 


	2. La carta con letras doradas

La carta con letras doradas  
  
--¿Harry Potter dices? --Pregunto el hombre a Ktrin haceindose el incrédulo.  
  
--Sí, el mismo. --Repitió Ktrin con la cabeza gacha apretando aun más el relicario--. ¿Papá? ¿Tu sabias que el vivía con esos mugles?  
  
--¿Por qué me dices eso? --Dijo el hombre sorprendido.  
  
--no me acuerdo de ellos, mis tíos. Pero nunca nadie me dijo donde habían llevado a Harry cuando mamá y papá murieron.  
  
--bueno... yo...  
  
--papá... ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que vivía con ellos? No tenia idea que esos mugles tan horrendos eran mis tíos. Pobre, debe de estar pasándola muy mal. Y creo que por muchos años a sido así.  
  
--mejor así, hija...  
  
--¿por qué dices eso? ¡El pobre a sufrido 15 años con esos monstruos!  
  
--la protección que tiene Harry esta radicada especialmente en esa casa... el debe mantenerse ahí hasta que Lord Voldemort sea destruido...  
  
--¡Ja! Yo podría derrotarlo en dos segundos... --Von Blase dio un respingo y el auto se movió bruscamente.  
  
--¡No digas barbaridades jovencita! ¿Pero que dices?  
  
--bien sabes que su magia por muy mala que sea, no me puede tocar, la prueba esta en Harry ¿no?  
  
--igual, no quiero que te arriesgues..  
  
--bien, entonces no diré nada mas... --la joven callo, el hombre la miro pensativo..  
  
--¿y... Cómo esta? --Dijo el hombre de manera amistosa tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
--esta muy lindo... se parece mucho a el... --respondió sonriente Ktrin.  
  
--¿ a James? --Dijo el hombre, la joven asintió en silencio.  
  
--si... es igual. Además ya esta grande. Atraerá a muchas chicas  
durante este curso.  
  
--¿Ktrin?... ¿por qué tu nunca fuiste llamada para ir a Howarts? --La  
joven enmudeció, pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su  
rostro.  
  
--bien sabes por que no fui llamada. Mis... poderes son otros tú lo  
sabes.  
  
--pero de igual manera eres una hechicera, tienes magia, hubiera sido  
lindo saber que tenia a una hija estudiando en la mejor escuela de  
magia del mundo.  
  
--no exageres papa... --la joven abrió el relicario y miro a la foto  
que había en su interior.--. ¿Oye? ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? --El  
hombre palideció.  
  
--¿re... recuerdas como paso todo Ktrin?  
  
--si, el ataque, la luz verde, y el escudo... si lo recuerdo bien... --  
dijo Ktrin con los ojos llorosos.  
  
--no... me refería a cuando te encontré.  
  
--no, por algo te lo estoy preguntando... ¿por qué me hicieron olvidar  
el cómo me encontraste y me dejaron un recuerdo tan horrible como el  
de la muerte de mis padres? --El auto freno en seco.  
  
--¿por qué me haces esa pregunta?  
  
--solo contesta papa, ¿por qué me hicieron olvidar algo tan estúpido  
como él, donde y cuando me encontraste? --Ktrin lo miro con los ojos  
llorosos, el hombre suspiro y miro por la ventana.  
  
--no quería que recordaras eso, porque fue un día de mucho dolor. Tus padres habían  
muerto y te vi oculta mientras la casa ardía en llamas. --Suspiro con  
tristeza--. Recuerdo como Hagrid saco al bebe de la casa y se lo llevo  
por una moto que Sirius Black le había prestado. Muchos magos  
estabamos al tanto de lo que había ocurrido y rodeamos la casa por  
pésame a James y Lili. Todos sabían que ellos tenían un hijo, que era  
Harry, porque él había mostrado sus dotes mágicos antes de cumplir el  
año. En cambio tu, James tenia miedo de que fueras una Squib, tenias  
dos años, y nunca habías demostrado ninguna gota de magia. Por lo  
tanto quisieron mantenerte oculta para que no te alejaran de ellos.  
Como sabes hace quince años, esa regla era valida para todo Squib,  
tenían que ser quitados de sus padres si al año no sabían siquiera  
mover la barita. --Suspiro--. Tu sabes que trabajo para el ministerio  
de la magia. Yo estaba ahí, entre a la casa para ver... para verificar  
los cadáveres de tus padres. --El hombre hizo una pausa, como si  
tuviera un nudo en la garganta--. Entonces encontré cosas de niña,  
supuse que eran cosas que había transformado Harry, pero luego me di  
cuenta que habían falditas y gorros de niña. Trate de encontrar a una  
bebe por toda la casa, entonces salí a la calle.-Hizo un intento por  
no llorar, Ktrin lo noto, pero quería seguir escuchando--. Ahí, ahí  
estabas tu, escondida tras unos basureros, llorando amargamente,  
decías que querías salvarlo, que querías sacarlo de la casa, entonces  
yo... yo te dije que estaba bien, que se salvo, y encontré el  
relicario en el suelo, agarrado de tu manita de bebe... --Ktrin se  
sonrojo--. No di a conocer que existías y te traje a casa, te crié, y  
solamente algunas personas que trabajaban para el ministerio supieron  
de ti...  
  
--¿algunas personas? ¿Quiénes?  
  
--bueno, en realidad es solo uno...  
  
--¿quién, quien más sabe que soy la hermana de Harry?  
  
--Albus Dumbledore...  
  
****************  
  
Harry sé había levantado de muy buen humor. Sentía como si fuera alguien nuevo. Después de la visita que tubo a escondidas de Ktrin sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado por completo en él. Ultimamente no había estado muy contento, ni Ron ni Hermione le habían escrito, aunque había recibido algunas cuantas cartas de Sirius. Hedwig había vuelto esa mañana muy contenta, se poso en el brazo de Harry y le pico la oreja en señal de cariño como siempre lo hacia. Pero lo más impresionante de esa mañana es que no se oyó ningún rugido de tío Vernon. Bajo tranquilamente la escalera, tenia la intención de bajar con la chasquilla rebelde sobre los ojos a propósito para ver si tío Vernon le decía algo. Cosa que no sucedió, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y más extraño aun, saludo a Harry como si fuera su sobrino favorito.  
  
--¡Buen día, Muchacho! --Saludo tío Vernon.  
  
--buenos días... --saludo atónito Harry, sin poder creérselo.  
  
--¿ves Petunia querida? ¡Hoy firmo el contrato y nos hacemos ricos! ¿Qué te párese Dudders? Pero Dudley no respondió, tenia una gran cantidad de pan en la boca y solo atino a reírse como imbécil.  
  
--¡bien! --Miro a Harry--. ¿Cuándo empiezas tu, tus clases, con esos... esos... ma... personas, chico?  
  
¿Oyó bien? Tío Vernon Hablándole a Harry amablemente sobre su colegio, ¿estaría enfermo? Harry asintió como un tonto, y quedo mirando a su tío por unos minutos.  
  
--¿te sientes bien tío Vernon? --Pregunto temeroso.  
  
--¡excelente! ¿Y bien, cuando empiezan esas clases?  
  
--el primero de septiembre. --Murmuro.  
  
--bien, porque te quiero ver lejos de aquí por un tiempo. No quiero  
que me traigas problemas con el señor L'Bourbauge.  
  
Osea era eso. Después de todo aun lo odiaba, el buen humor era otra cosa...  
  
--¿he? Tío Vernon... --pregunto asustado Harry--. ¿Vendrán esas personas aquí otra vez?  
  
--¿por qué quieres saberlo? --Miro tío Vernon con cara de incredulidad pero a la vez pesada--. He... un momento... ¿cómo sabes que eran personas sí sabias que vendría una? Harry sudo frío y tembló de pies a cabeza.  
  
--ha... bueno... he...  
  
--¿no nos estuviste espiando verdad? --Gruñó tío Vernon.  
  
--¡no! No... es que... --miro hacia todos lados como tratando de buscar una buena excusa--. Ha, es que,... escuche mas de una voz cuando llego tu jefe a la casa, por eso...  
  
--¡no mas! Esta bien... si, vendrá otras veces...  
  
--¿en serio? --Se alegro Harry.  
  
--¿por qué te alegras?  
  
--no... por nada...  
  
--he, papa... --dijo Dudley con comida en la boca--. Vendrá la hermosura que vino anoche... --Tío Vernon sonrío maliciosamente.  
  
--puede que si, mi hombre... ¡Ja, ja! ¿Lo oíste querida? ¿Nuestro hombre se ha enamorado? ¡Ja,ja!  
  
--si, mi caballerito ya no es un niñito, esta creciendo... --lloro Tía Petunia abrazando a Dudley y dándole besos por toda la cara.  
  
Harry suspiro, se dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación. Quedaban solamente dos semanas antes de empezar el colegio, ya se estaba empezando a aburrir, ¿por qué Ron no le había escrito?  
  
******************  
  
La mansión era muy grande, era de un blanco incandescente y en su interior tres grandes pisos decorados con una alfombra roja bajando por cada escalera. Las barandas de las escaleras eran doradas con dos estatuas al final de cada una. Ktrin se levanto temprano, estaba en una hermosa cama con cortinas blancas y azules que caían del techo, y frente a ella en donde un hermoso búho color canela con los ojos verdes la miraba sentado sobre un piso de madera de roble, movía las alas en forma de saludo.  
  
--hola Kipan ¿cómo ha estado todo? --El búho ululó contento--. Ya veo... ¿todo bien verdad? --Dijo la joven acariciándole la cabeza--. Que bueno, me alegro por ti. --El búho movió la cabeza hacia un lado--. Ayer descubrí como fue que papa me trajo a casa Kip. --El búho voló hacia le hombro de la chica y le pico la oreja en forma de cariño--. Pero ya estoy bien. De todas maneras nada es peor que acordarse de lo que no me borraron... ¿me pregunto por que?  
  
--¡Ktrin apresúrate en levantarte querida, hoy viene la señora Arabella! -- Grito una mujer desde el primer piso.  
  
--ya voy... --grito Ktrin...  
  
La joven se coloco una falda verde botella con un tajo a un lado y una blusa semi transparente azul con una polera corta negra debajo de esta. Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente y encontró en su gran comedor a una mujer muy elegante. Tenia el pelo tomado por un rodete y era muy canoso, llevaba una túnica de color escarlata y una capa morada.  
  
--señora Arabella... --dijo Ktrin entrando sorprendida--. Pense que llegaría mas tarde...  
  
--hola cielo... bueno iba a llegar mas tarde pero a tu padre se le ocurrió que llegara antes...  
  
--¿y que se le ofrece?  
  
--Esto. El ministerio de magia me pidió personalmente que te lo entregara... --la señora Arabella saco de su bolso un sobre color madera con unas letras doradas escritas en él--. Bueno, te lo envían de Howarts, al parecer saben de tu poder Ktrin, y quieres que se los enseñes a los alumnos durante este año.  
  
--¿quieren que haga clases en Howarts?  
  
--fue idea de Dumbledore querida... cree que ya es hora de que te empieces a acercar a Harry.  
  
--¿en serio? ¿Entonces es verdad?  
  
--léela tu misma...  
  
Ktrin tomo la carta y leyó.  
  
Señorita Ktrin Potter:  
  
Nos complace informar que durante este curso usted impartirá clases sobre su extraño don. Otros tres invitados serán recibidos en el colegio para impartir cada particularidad a una casa en especial y la hemos seleccionado para Grifindor. Si bien, la magia mística es poderosa y es extraña en alguien como usted, nos alegraríamos de que pudiera asistir. Pasara con su apellido adoptivo: L'Bourbauge, y trabajara para ciertos horarios que solamente serán atribuidos dos veces a la semana, comenzando por las asignaturas siguientes:  
  
Volar sin necesidad de escoba.  
  
Crear escudos de protección.  
  
Materializar cosas.  
  
Detener los maleficios.  
  
aprender a usar el tiempo (pasado y futuro)  
  
Entre otros...  
  
Rogamos a usted seguir el reglamento y el horario como se le entrega. También se le autorizara a donar o quitar puntos a la casa que la desobedezca o desordene. La esperaremos con ansias...  
  
Atte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Director.  
  
Ktrin abrió los ojos, no podía creerlo. Impartiría clases en Howarts, podría ver a Harry y acercarse a el. Von Blase tenia tristeza en su semblante.  
  
--¿será posible? ¡Yo impartiendo clases en Howarts sobre la magia mística! --Arabella sintió sonriente--. No puedo creerlo... ¿viste papa?  
  
--Sí, genial...  
  
--¿pasa algo?  
  
--te tendré lejos de mí por tanto tiempo... no sé si te volveré a ver...  
  
--¿por qué dices eso?  
  
--si té amigas con tu hermano lo más probable es que se vallan a vivir tu, con el y Sirius que es su padrino.  
  
--no... papa... te prometo que me quedare contigo ¿sí?  
  
--no, no te preocupes mi niña... ya eres toda una adolescente, debes saber que es lo que quieres o que es lo mejor para ti...  
  
--papa... --Ktrin se lanzo sobre Von Blase abrazándolo con cariño.  
  
--bien, creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Té veré en Howarts entonces Key.  
  
--¿cómo? ¿También ira usted?  
  
Arabella guiño un ojo y repentinamente se transformo en un gato. Un gato color canela con la cola torcida y patas chuecas, que salió por la ventana.  
  
--un momento... ¿cómo sabe ella que soy la hermana de Harry? --Miro a Von blase quien se encogió de hombros-- papá... me dijiste que solo una persona sabia lo de... ¿papá? --Ktrin miro a Von Blase, este se había alejado sonriendo maliciosamente y salió por la puerta principal. Ktrin penso que seguramente no había sido completamente sincero con ella. lo más probable seria que más personas supieran de su existencia, y no como Ktrin L'bourbauge sino que como, Ktrin Potter...  
  
******************  
  
Ya había pasado una semana y quedaban solo cinco días para empezar el colegio. Lamentablemente no llegaría con tanto humor. Sus amigos Ron y Hermione no le habían escrito, había hecho una nueva amiga, pero no era una hechicera, y tan solo había recibido una carta de Sirius que había sido hace tres meses para hablarle del nuevo curso y por lo que tendría que pasar ese año. Mientras leía y releía una y otra vez la carta de Sirius pensaba en Ktrin. La joven parecía más grande que el y también la sentía como si la conociera hace muchos años. derrepente todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Hedwig que parecía mas gordita de lo que estaba hacia una semana, al parecer el lugar en que Ktrin había dicho que fuera a comer estaba atiborrado de ratones y quizá que otras cosas. El búho se sentó en la rodilla de Harry y levanto la pata mostrando una carta con letras color esmeralda impresas en él. Era una carta de Howarts. Rápidamente la abrió y le dio a Hedwig unos restos de galletas que en la mañana haba robado de la cocina. miro la carta:  
  
Señor harry potter:  
  
Le informamos a usted que el colegio Howarts empieza sus clases el primero de septiembre (harry suspiro, no era otra cosa que la lista del colegio) los alumnos de quinto curso y cursos mayores este año empezaran nuevas clases y nuevas asignaturas que no fueron seleccionadas en el curso anterior, le mandamos una lista adjunta para que clasifique la materia que este año gustara pasar:  
  
Cocina mágica prof. Terrence Mcguair  
  
astrología planetaria Prof. Artemis Dippet  
  
astrología centaura Prof. Clair Moliage  
  
defensas contra las artes oscuras Prof. Remus J. Lupin  
  
pociones (opcional) Prof. Serverus Snape  
  
aritmancia(opcional) Prof. Maritsa Hotch  
  
síquica Prof. Camile strauss  
  
deporte acrobático Prof. Oliver Wood  
  
leyendas e historias reales de magos ficticios Prof. Belinda Mcdeal  
  
arquitectura mágica Prof. Martin Olivari  
  
para este curso también le adjuntamos la lista de nuevas materias que solo serán enseñadas durante este año, dirigidas por especialistas en cada una de las asignaturas:  
  
aquatrasti (manejo y control sobre el agua)  
  
levitación (volar sin necesidad de escoba)  
  
lenguaje (para hablar con seres mágicos)  
  
temporo (manejar el tiempo)  
  
arte mágica (todo lo relacionado con el arte muggle llevado a la magia)  
  
Otras asignaturas no nombradas en esta ocasión deberán ser obligatorias, rogamos a usted enviar esta hoja con su nombre y apellido al colegio con sus elecciones. adjuntamos también la lista de libros para este año (segunda hoja)  
  
necesitara:  
  
viajando con los pegasos (de Miranda Bukinjam)  
  
como una gacela (de Pierre Cornaby)  
  
protección y sanacion (de Dornal Cardugan)  
  
viviendo con los mugles (Jazmín batser)  
  
síquica 5 (de Viviana Hoghan)  
  
los Parquash (Amelio Gordan)  
  
El manual de las escobas cohete Nº5 (de Bill Martin)  
  
Rogamos a usted enviar la lista de las materias seleccionadas antes del viernes primero. Atte.  
  
Minerva Mcgonagal  
  
Subdirectora.  
  
Harry dio un respingo. Sin duda era una noticia alegre aunque se tratara de una carta del colegio. Le habían dado la opción de elegir entre las materias de quinto año, en la que estaba la que más odiaba, pociones. Podría eliminarla y no ver a Snape por un año, volvería a ver a Lupin y tendría materias nuevas, conocería profesores nuevos, y además tendría una clase deportiva con nadie mas ni nadie menos que Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán de Quiddich del equipo Grifindor. Era lógico que escogiera las materias que más le favorecieran excluyendo pociones. Además había una materia que tenia al profesor Dippet, el antiguo director de Howarts y eso si que era una sorpresa. Sin duda, penso Harry, este seria el mejor año de su vida. Aunque todo estaría perfecto si sus amigos le hubieran escrito. Pesco un lápiz y un papel que tenia arrugado en su bolsillo, y empezó a escribir, si no eran sus amigos quienes escribían, seria él.  
  
Ktrin estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol del jardín con Kipan. La lechuza ululaba al fino tarareo que la joven hacia, se balanceaba sobre una rama de árbol y se deslizaba en el aire para luego aterrizar en su hombro.  
  
--¿cantando de nuevo mi niña? --Dijo una voz.  
  
--¡Abuela!  
  
Ktrin se levanto de debajo del árbol, y fue a ver a la anciana que estaba tras él. La joven abrazo a su abuela como si hace muchos años no la hubiera visto y la mujer hizo lo mismo.  
  
--Tienes la voz de tu madre Key. --Susurro la mujer en el oído de Ktrin.  
  
--siempre me dices lo mismo.  
  
--si la hubieras escuchado --suspiro la mujer alejándola de ella--. Cantaba como un ángel. Té hacia dormir, a ti, y a Harry.  
  
--¿tan linda era?  
  
--si no hubiera sido tan linda como lo era, tu padre nunca se hubiera casado con ella... y creo que tu tienes el mismo destino. --Ktrin se sonrojo al comentario de la mujer, las dos caminaron hacia la sombra que había bajo el árbol.  
  
--¿Por qué viniste?  
  
--porque quería verte. --Respondió la mujer dulcemente haciendo cariño en el pelo de Ktrin.  
  
-- y... ¿Sabes que voy a ir al colegio? --La mujer asintió sonriente--. Ya veo... bueno ¿qué no sabes verdad? --Sonrió Ktrin.  
  
--puedo saber todo, menos saber o ver el futuro, eso es algo que los fantasmas no podemos hacer.  
  
--pero tu no eres un fantasma --dijo Ktrin abrazando a la mujer--. Eres un ángel igual que mamá.  
  
La mujer sonrió y respondió el abrazo de la joven, luego la separo y la miro a los ojos.  
  
--tu madre te manda saludos mi niña, dice que te quiere mucho y que nunca olvidara lo que hiciste por Harry. Quiere que sepas, que siempre los esta cuidando y que te desea mucha suerte en la reconsilacion con tu hermano.  
  
-- ¿y papá?  
  
--ha, James anda por ahí, tu sabes como es, le gustan las aventuras, como a Harry. --Rió--. Debe andar con tu abuelo recorriendo lugares y asustando a la gente, como solía hacerlo de niño. --La mujer movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-- ayayai... hombres... tenia que salir a tu abuelo. --Ktrin rió--. Bueno, mi niña, es hora de que me valla.  
  
--¿vendrás a verme de nuevo, verdad?  
  
--siempre te vengo a ver, siempre...  
  
La mujer beso a Ktrin en la frente y desapareció, dejando una estela plateada y luminosa en el aire, Ktrin sonrió, era hora.  
  
Nota de la autora: yap, lo sé, quedo corto igual que el primero, es que estoy recién empezando esta es como la introducción. bueno que les digo, como les había explicado en el primer capitulo, Ktrin fue adoptada por Von Blase, él trabaja para el ministerio de magia y como ya saben él encontró a Ktrin y bla, bla, bla... bueno otra cosa es que quería poner alguna conversación especial, que era la de Ktrin con su abuela, esto lo hice para que notaran mas el poder de Ktrin que no solo sirve para que ella vea a los fantasmas que murieron felices, si no que también sirve para sentir presencias y cosas así. En unos capítulos mas adelante explicare él porque algunos fantasmas pueden verlos todas las personas, como lo es en el castillo, y él porque otras personas, como lo es el caso de Ktrin, pueden ver los fantasmas que nadie mas ve, aunque no solo es ella quien puede verlos... pero ^^ no les diré mas, los dejare con el misterio.  
  
Ahora, él porque puse a personajes ya leídos en los libros como profesores: porque ellos se verán involucrados mas que nunca en el cuento de la magia mística y también habrán algunos romances, ya que desde ahora, la historia se empieza a poner interesante ^^  
  
Y ya saben, cualquier consulta, comentario o tomatazo ^^U, escríbanme a: mikkane@mixmail.com 


	3. Revelando Sorpresas

Revelando sorpresas  
  
Harry se levanto muy temprano la mañana del primero de septiembre. El tren partiría en tres horas mas y necesitaba arreglar todo para su partida. Como ya era más independiente, sabia que Tío Vernon no lo llevaría a la estación del King's Kross, pero tampoco quería andar paseándose solo, sabiendo que Voldemort andaría por ahí reuniendo seguidores tal vez para matarlo en la esquina de la casa, así que reunió fuerzas y se dirigió hacia el comedor, si tío Vernon lo quería lejos de ahí tendría que aceptar llevarlo a la estación del tren. Cuando llego al comedor, ahí vio a tío Vernon tomándose una taza de café capuchino leyendo un diario y dejando salir la gran masa de piel que caía de su estomago y cubría la hebilla del cinturón. Y también, para que dejar de lado al gordo de Duddley que dejaba rebalsar a su gran y enorme trasero por los bordes de la silla, y que por supuesto Tía petunia y su famoso cuello de caballo, que como siempre admiraba a su gordo y enorme hijo, que no sabia nada mas que comer y hablar idioteces, y ahora que se veía mas imbécil de lo que era, por el hecho de haberse enamorado de Ktrin. Harry se instalo frente a la puerta con el baúl tomado por el asa y la jaula de Hedwig, y garraspio para llamar la atención. Todos lo miraron, tío Vernon escupió café y mojo a Duddley quien se había quedado mirando a Harry como si hubiera visto a algo asqueroso, y tía Petunia ahogo un grito que a su vez se hundió en una mirada de rencor.  
  
--¿qué quieres? --gruño temblando tío Vernon,  
  
--bueno, hoy empiezan mis clases. Y quería preguntarte si me podrías llevar a la estación del tren.  
  
--¿y que te hace pensar que te llevare? --Tembló tío Vernon derramando el café sobre su camisa nueva.  
  
--no exaltes a tu tío niño. Hoy tiene algo muy importante que hacer y tu no le arruinaras el momento. --Aulló tía Petunia estirando la cara mas aun de lo que ya la tenia.  
  
--bueno... tu me dijiste que me querías ver lejos de aquí para no arruinarte tu famoso contrato, y por eso pense que...  
  
--esta bien. Tienes razón. Te llevare, no quiero que me arruines mi contrato es verdad. Pero escúchame y escúchame bien --dijo tío Vernon apuntándolo con el dedo casi rozando la nariz--. Es la ultima vez que te llevo ¿me escuchaste? Para la próxima vez, té iras tu solo, no quiero que me vean con un mocoso cargando una caja con un animal ¿entendiste? --Harry asintió tragando saliva--bien. Harry acomodo su baúl con la jaula de Hedwig en el auto, tío Vernon gruñía mientras Harry se acomodaba feliz en el asiento delantero, por primera vez en su vida. Cuando llegaron a la estación, Tío Vernon partió el auto inmediatamente sin molestarse en despedirse de Harry; tomo sus cosas y se encamino hacia plataforma 9 ¾ en donde una gran fila de niños esperaban entrar por ella. Harry se sorprendió, nunca había visto a una familia más grande que la de Ron, pero se sorprendió mas aun, cuando vio que uno de los que integraba esa fila, era nada mas ni nada menos que Cho Chang, a Harry le dio un sobresalto en el corazón y le temblaron las piernas y los brazos, se desordeno la chasquilla, de limpio los anteojos y se puso en la fila.  
  
--vamos, Benny, ahora te toca a ti. --Dijo una mujer con delantal blanco. Un niño muy bajito, pecoso y de pelo pálido corrió tímidamente hacia la plataforma, Harry se acerco dudoso.  
  
--dis... disculpe --la mujer se dio vuelta-- ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?  
  
--oh, disculpa, si quieres pasa tu primero.  
  
--no, no, gracias no se preocupe...  
  
--muchas gracias querido, es que es el primer día de estos niños y no creen en la plataforma, tienen miedo de atravesarla--suspiro la mujer--. Trabajo en un orfanato de magos, y estos niños son hijos de ellos, hoy es el primer día, lastima que sean tan miedosos.  
  
--disculpe, podrían apurarse, por favor. --A Harry le salto el corazón y sintió que se ponía de todos colores, era Cho--. ¡Ah! ¡Hola Harry!  
  
--ho... hola --trago saliva-- ¿cómo... estas Cho?  
  
--muy bien, gracias. Oh, disculpe por favor apúrense.  
  
--listo ya pasaron todos, ahora pueden pasar ustedes queridos, disculpen la molestia.  
  
--no se preocupe, esta bien --dijo Harry Cuando la mujer se fue, Harry se disponía a pasar cuando se acordó que Cho estaba a su lado.  
  
--pasa tu primero  
  
--¿quién? ¿Yo? no, no pasa tu...  
  
--de verdad, pasa, yo no tengo prisa --se sonrojo Harry.  
  
--bien, gracias. --Cho le sonrió, y Harry sintió que se le iban los colores. Cuando ya Cho hubo pasado la barrera, una voz familiar lo hizo detenerse en su recorrido, y al voltearse descubrió que el que venia detrás de el, era ron, con su familia. Harry sonrió.  
  
--¡Harry! --Corrió Ron--. Hola ¿tanto tiempo, verdad?  
  
--Sí, tanto tiempo. --Dijo Harry aun sonriente para no demostrar la preocupación del que no le había escrito. penso en algún momento que podría tratarse de alguna enfermedad que le impedía tomar un papel y una pluma, pero parece que se había equivocado.  
  
--¿hace cuanto llegaste?  
  
--hace algunos minutos.  
  
--bien, entonces vamonos...  
  
--¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Hola Harry!! --Eran Fred y George que lo tomaron por sorpresa, lo agarraron de la polera y le palmearon la espalda--. Pero que bien te ves Harry, ¿estas preparado? ¿Verdad?  
  
--¿qué? ¿Preparado para que?  
  
--bueno, para las chicas. No me digas que no has planeado nada. --Harry se sonrojo--, hay, Harry, Harry, Harry... ¿no me digas que no tienes preparado nada? ¿Cómo vas a conquistar a una chica si no sabes acercarte a ellas? -- Molesto George.  
  
--ya, vamos, deténganse, no es gracioso. --Dijo una fina vocesita.  
  
--ha.. Ya salió en tu defensa, bueno Harry, ya tienes a una primera candidata, ¿verdad hermanita? --La hermana de Ron, Ginni se sonrojo mas que su pelo, Harry se impresiono. Nunca se había fijado en Ginni, siempre la vio como una niña pequeña, pero no se había dado cuenta nunca que ella solo tenia un año menos que él. Ahora la jovencita de catorce años, ya no era la niñita que él conoció de once. Tenia el pelo muy largo, y dos trenzas muy finas caían por debajo, estaba casi a la altura de la nariz de Harry y tenia los ojos finamente delineados por una pequeña raya negra. Ginni cruzo los brazos, pesco su carro y se dirigió a la plataforma.  
  
--No es gracioso --volvió a repetir volteándose, su pelo sé batió dejando las trenzas delante de ella--. Siempre molestan, por favor, crezcan alguna vez, ya están en séptimo ¿quieren? La joven se alejo, mientras Harry la miraba sin pestañear, "¿esa era Ginni?" Se preguntaba, había olvidado que hacia ya dos minutos había estado con Cho, que de un momento a otro había pasado a la historia. Sintió dos golpes en la espalda y una mano que se paseaba de arriba abajo frente a su cara.  
  
--¿Harry? ¡Harry! --Dudaba Ron temeroso--. ¿Te sientes bien? --Harry pestañeo.  
  
--¿qué? ¿Cómo?  
  
--¿pero que diablos te sucede? Hace un instante estabas despierto y de un momento a otro estabas como hipnotizado. --A Harry le temblaron las piernas y sentía que se colocaba rojo.  
  
--nooo... ¿de qué hablas? Estoy bien. --Dijo sonriente.  
  
--¡Harry! --Harry miro hacia atrás, la señora Wesley lo miraba impresionada- -. ¡Harry! Hola cariño, tanto tiempo, ¡ah! Pero mírate como has crecido-- Decía la señora Wesley besándolo y abrazándolo--. ¿Eh? ¿ Y Ginni?  
  
--ya se fue --dijo Fred mirando de reojo a Harry--. Creo que se sintió presionada.  
  
--si, demasiado por hoy --molesto George dándole puntadas a Harry con el codo--. Ya se atreverá. Harry los miro incrédulos, mientas Ron se reía bajo su mano. Los mellizos tomaron los carros y se fueron corriendo a través de la plataforma.  
  
--bien, creo que es hora de que pasemos o se nos hará tarde. --Opino Harry.  
  
--si, vamos... Ambos tomaron su carro y se dispusieron a correr, el primero fue Ron que paso delante de una mujer que en ese minuto caminaba cerca de la barrera, Harry tubo que esperar. Para cuando paso el peligro, Harry pesco su carro y se dispuso a pasar, cuando...  
  
--espera Harry --dijo una voz que lo tomo por el hombro, Harry se volteo. Era el señor Wesley.  
  
--ha... hola --sonrió Harry.  
  
--hola muchacho, ¿cómo estas?  
  
--atrasado --se limito a decir Harry que miraba con impaciencia la barrera.  
  
--si, no te quitare mucho tiempo, escúchame: necesito que le entregues esto a Ginni, es algo que se le quedo sobre mi escritorio la noche pasada, estuvo hasta muy tarde. Creo que es algo muy importante para ella. ¿Se lo podrías entregar? --Harry garraspio y un leve tono rojo toco sus mejillas.  
  
--pero, ¿por qué no sé lo pidió a uno de sus hijos?  
  
--porque no sé lo entregarían. tenia pensado en dárselo a Hermione, pero como no nos ha visitado ahora ultimo...  
  
--¿qué le paso?  
  
--ya lo sabrás --sonrió el señor Wesley--. Mmm... creo que ya es hora, mas vale que te apresures.  
  
Harry pesco un sobre que el señor Wesley le había entregado, y partió hacia el otro lado de la barrera, el tren estaba a unos pocos minutos de partir, y Harry se apresuro a entrar. Una vez dentro del tren, Harry instalo sus cosas en un vagón vacío, y sé sentó cerca de una ventana observando el sobre que el señor Wesley le había entregado. Se levanto del asiento y se dispuso a buscar a Ginni. Cuando la encontró, vio que no estaba sola, la rodeaban un montón de alumnos de cuarto y tercer grado que la atiborraban de caramelos y flores de menta, Harry sintió que se le apretaba él estomago y prefirió esperar a que se fueran, pero eso no paso. Cuando se disponía a irse una voz conocida lo molesto por la espalda.  
  
--¿ celoso Potter? Te están quitando a tu novia veo.  
  
-Malfoy... -murmuro Harry  
  
--así que la pequeña Wesley consiguió admiradores después de todo ¿eh? -- Malfoy asomo la cara por el ventanal que se cerraba en el vagón, y abrió mucho los ojos--. Esa no es la Wesley.  
  
Harry puso cara de triunfo.  
  
--lo es. Y si no té molesta me voy a mi vagón.  
  
--¿qué es lo que traes ahí? ¿Una carta de tu novia? --Malfoy tenia la cara tensa, sobre todo la parte de la boca--. ¡Hey! ¡Oigan todos! ¡Potter tiene novia! Todos los alumnos del vagón en donde Ginni estaba salieron a ver, junto con estos salió Ginni quien miro asustada el sobre que Harry tenia apretado en la mano.  
  
--¡detente Malfoy! --Dijo--. ¡No es mi novio! Malfoy torció una sonrisa, y miro a Ginni de pies a cabeza.  
  
--si, como sea, pero entonces porque tiene Potter esa carta ¿eh? --Ginni se puso tensa.  
  
--no, no es mía... --murmuro, dándose media vuelta y entrando en el vagón-- . ¡Ya déjense de molestar!  
  
--¿qué sucede aquí? --Grito otra voz que a Harry le pareció conocida--. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?  
  
--¡Hermione! --Grito Harry.  
  
--¡ah! ¡Hola Harry!  
  
La chica que era su mejor amiga, con la que no había hablado hacia ya mucho tiempo, había cambiado de manera alarmante, que no lo había demostrado solo en el curso anterior. Ahora llevaba el pelo liso, dos pendientes largos de plata y los labios con una pequeña capa de brillo, como lo estaban todas sus compañeras cuando subió al tren. También le impresiono su altura y la túnica negra que llevaba, que se ajustaba a su cintura. Harry espero impaciente a que apareciera Ron, a ver si las dudas de hace un año eran ciertas.  
  
--¿quién esta molestando aquí? --Grito Hermione.  
  
--Malfoy empezó --dijo Ginni saliendo del vagón.  
  
--¿así que tu Malfoy he? me lo esperaba...  
  
--¿y que piensas hacer asquerosa sangre sucia? --Dijo Malfoy aparentando ser rudo, ya que también se había impresionado de la apariencia de Hermione.  
  
--¡diez puntos menos para Slidheryn! --Grito Hermione mostrando una "p" dorada en su túnica.  
  
--¡Hermione eres prefecta! --Se sorprendió Harry, Hermione sonrió.  
  
--¡no tienes derecho a quitarme puntos! --declaro Malfoy  
  
-- ¡oh, claro que los tengo! Y si no se dejan de molestar me temo que les tendré que quitar más. Y siendo tu, Malfoy, me temo que de este año no pasas.  
  
Hermione sonrió y camino directo hacia Harry.  
  
--no lo puedo creer. --Se admiraba Harry--. Nunca me imagine que llegaras a ser prefecta, aunque bueno... era de esperarse. --Sonrió.  
  
--para mí también fue una gran sorpresa --sonrió--. Estaba a una semana de haber llegado a mío casa, cuando me llego una carta que traía una chapita dorada con la insignia de una "p". Me alegre mucho e inmediatamente imagine que podría ser. Mis padres se sintieron muy orgullosos y yo también, como podrás ver. --Hermione movió la cabeza por detrás del hombro de Harry--. y... ¿Dónde esta Ron? Harry sonrió y la llevo hasta el vagón en el que estaba instalado, Ron miraba por la ventana y movía el brazo de un lado a otro tras el vidrio empañado por el frío. Harry se acerco.  
  
--¡oye Ron! Mira quien esta aquí... ¿qué... qué miras?  
  
Harry se acerco a la ventana que ron limpiaba continuamente, como si no creyera lo que veía. Harry se asomo y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de Ron, su corazón se exalto de miedo y mantuvo firme la varita, preparado para lanzar un contra hechizo. Al otro lado de la ventana, una figura vestida completamente de negro y con una capucha que le cubría completamente el rostro estaba parada frente a la salida del anden, como esperando algo.  
  
--¿qué hace un dementor aquí? --Tembló Ron.  
  
--no lo sé --tembló Harry, preparando su varita para hecharle un hechizo patronus. Pero no alcanzo a mover la varita cuando el tren ya había partido alejándose del encapuchado.  
  
--déjalo ya Harry. --La mano de Hermione pesco su muñeca haciendo bajar la varita--. Seguramente algún guardia de seguridad lo sacara de ahí.  
  
--¿crees que sé allá escapado? ¿Seguramente es algún seguidor de Voldemort? --Se preocupo Harry. Pero no se preocupo tanto hasta que vio a Ron con la boca abierta.  
  
--ha, hola Ron. --Sonrió Hermione. Pero Ron solamente movió la mano. Harry sonrió y comprobó. Definitivamente sus dudas del año pasado se habían aclarado.  
  
Durante el transcurso del camino solo hablaron el tema de la vacaciones, que tanto para Ron como para Hermione habían sido las mejores de su vida. Ron había viajado a Rumania para acompañar a Charlie en la búsqueda de un dragón maltés de tres colas, que andaba espantando a los aldeanos de una pequeña ciudad muggle. Por otro lado Hermione había sido llamada para ser prefecta y no podía hacer nada mas que planificar lo que haría durante el año, y por supuesto que planifico los ataques contra Malfoy. Esas fueron las razones por las cuales no le pudieron escribir a Harry, y que obviamente fueron una gran sorpresa para él. Y más fue para Ron y Hermione cuando les contó lo de Ktrin, y como había hecho esta para influir en Duddley y también en lo que Harry sentía hacia ella, que no era exactamente amor, mas bien de concerla.  
  
--¿y dices que abrió la jaula de Hedwig y que tu no podías abrir? -- Pregunto Ron comiéndose una gragea sabor a pepino.  
  
--Sí. La única manera de abrirla era con magia, no se como lo abra hecho con una horquilla, si probé con todo. Pero lo bueno es que Hedwig esta muy agradecida con ella.  
  
--parece ser una buena persona --comento Hermione mirando por la ventana.  
  
--si, ya lo creo --dijo Harry que no dejaba de reír entre dientes, por la mirada que Ron le dirigía a Hermione.  
  
--hey ¿vieron la lista? --Dijo Ron de repente.  
  
--¿cuál, la de los materiales y las nuevas clases? --Ron asintió--. Si, si lo vi.  
  
--¿ustedes crean que se pueda volar sin escoba?  
  
--Imagínense, podría capturar la snitch con solo mover los brazos --rió Harry.  
  
--y el profesor Lupin va a volver a darnos clases de artes oscuras. Hubo un momento de silencio, los tres se miraron.  
  
--¡¡Y NO HAREMOS POCIONES!! --Dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
--esa fue la mejor noticia de las vacaciones después de la visita de Ktrin.  
  
--oye Harry, y viste quien va a ser nuestro nuevo profesor de deporte acrobático, ¡¡oliver wood!! El ex capitán de quiddich --salto Ron. Hermione lo miraba pensativa.  
  
--eso significa que este año tendrán que buscar a un nuevo capitán... --se sorprendió Hermione--. y siendo Harry el mejor jugador que ja tenido griffindor.  
  
--¡Harry podrías ser capitán! Harry no hablo, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ahora que lo veía desde otro punto de vista, no seria mala idea.  
  
--¿así que piensas postular para capitán Potter?  
  
--¿qué quieres ahora Malfoy? --Harry se levanto en posición de pelea, Ron lo siguió.  
  
--solo vine a hablar con la asquerosa sangre sucia... --dijo Malfoy aparentando rudeza.  
  
--¿Sí Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te quite mas puntos? Hermione miro a Malfoy de reojo, ahora que estaba mas alta no se veía como una niña, camino lentamente hacia él y lo miro a los ojos. y tuvo suerte ya que ahora a ojos de Malfoy, la sangre sucia ya daba lo mismo...  
  
--bueno, quería presentarte a mi nuevo prefecto... ¡Crabe!  
  
El mastodonte de Crabe se acerco tambaleándose frente a Hermione y le mostró su insignia de "p", Hermione se impresiono, nunca penso que un imbécil como el llegara a ser prefecto.  
  
--Crabe... ¿qué debes hacer? --Rió burlonamente Malfoy.  
  
--¿saludarla? --Pregunto bobamente mientras miraba a la Hermione adolescente.  
  
--¿cómo que saludarla? ¡Hazle lo que me hizo a mí, imbécil! --Grito Malfoy rojo de la rabia.  
  
--¿qué te hizo?  
  
A Malfoy le herbia la sangre, mientras que Ron con Harry se retorcían de la risa sobre los asientos del vagón, Hermione levanto una ceja.  
  
--he... ¿Malfoy? --Dijo-- me temo que si no te vas, y no dejas de molestarnos, tendré que hacerlo de nuevo. --Dijo mientras se miraba las uñas.  
  
--¡¡Crabe!! ¡¡Maldito imbécil quítale puntos a esta ordinaria, podrida y asquerosa sangre sucia!! --Dijo Malfoy acercando su cara enrabiada cada vez mas a la de Hermione, Ron se levanto del asiento y se puso frente a Malfoy apartando a Hermione.  
  
--¡¡detente de una vez Malfoy!! ¡¡Ándate de aquí, nadie te quiere, no vez que ensucias el honor de los que somos sangre limpia!!--Ron herbia en fuego y rabia.  
  
--¿qué dijiste Wesley? --Malfoy apretó los puños.  
  
--que ensucias el honor de los que somos sangre limpia... ¿quieres que te lo repita de nuevo? --Escupió Ron.  
  
--¡ja! Miren quien viene a hablar de honores. Tu pobre Wesley que no tienes nada, tu padre trabaja por lastima en el ministerio, y tu madre apenas tiene para darles comida, ¿y me hablas de honor? ¡Tu ensucias el honor de los sangre limpia Wesley, eres el peor sangre limpia que he visto, tu y toda tu familia!  
  
Derrepente Malfoy se hallo en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre en la boca y en la nariz, Crabe y Goile, que llegó después, lo ayudaron a levantarse. Ron le había pegado un combo a Malfoy en medio de la cara.  
  
--Ron... ¿qué hiciste? --Murmuro Hermione asustada.  
  
--lo que debía hacer, tu escuchaste lo que estaba diciendo...  
  
--pe... perdona Ron, pero...  
  
--¿qué? ¿Qué... que vas a hacer?  
  
Hermione se tapo la cara  
  
--diez puntos menos para griffindor... --dijo saliendo del vagón llorando.  
  
--¿qué... que dijo? --Miro aturdido Ron a la puerta del vagón.  
  
--Té quito puntos...  
  
--¡¡ a nosotros!! --Aúllo Ron--. ¿Pero como? ¿Por qué? Es que acaso estuvo mal lo que hice, ¡la estaba defendiendo! Lo oyes ¡ defendiendo!  
  
--si, lo sé... pero parece que se toma su trabajo demasiado en serio --dijo Harry, mirando con lastima a la perdida silueta de Hermione saliendo por la puerta del vagón.  
  
--estas perdido Wesley --dijo Malfoy tapándose la boca manchada de sangre-- . Total y completamente perdido.  
  
Malfoy salió del vagón, dejando a un muy aturdido Ron y Harry mirando a través de la puerta. Ron se sentó cayendo pesado.  
  
--no puedo creer que me aya quitado puntos. Apuesto que si la hubiera agredido a ella de seguro Malfoy termina hospitalizado.  
  
--no lo creo Ron --dijo Harry con lastima--. Ella sé autocontrola mucho. Se toma muy en serio su trabajo. No la obligues a hacer cosas que no quiera hacer. Hazlo por ella.  
  
Al escuchar esto, Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas haciendo desaparecer el color de su pelo. Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miro por la ventana.  
  
--estamos por llegar a Howarts --dijo esperanzado. Cuando el tren se detuvo, una feroz tormenta caía sobre la estación, los carruajes sin caballos aguardaban bajo esta, mientras que a los de primero Hagrid los tapaba con un enorme paraguas color negro noche.  
  
--¡Hola Harry, Ron! ¿Cómo están? --Dijo bajo su gruesa y espesa barba con una feliz sonrisa.  
  
--muy bien gracias --respondió Ron gritando y tapándose la cabeza con  
la capucha del uniforme.  
  
--que bien, me alegro... ¡Vamos los de primero apresúrense! ,  
Disculpen me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el colegio, súbanse pronto a  
los carruajes. --Dijo Hagrid alejándose con una enorme fila de niños  
de primero.  
  
Cuando Harry y Ron se dieron media vuelta para subirse al carruaje, un grito los saco de sus pensamientos, era de Hermione.  
  
--¡Hermione! --Grito Ron dirigiéndose corriendo hacia donde provenía el grito.  
  
Harry fue tras él tapándose con los brazos la cabeza bajo la lluvia, entonces vio a Hermione, estaba paralizada frente a una figura completamente negra y encapuchada.  
  
--un dementor --tembló Ron.  
  
--no es cualquier dementor --dijo Hermione aferrándose de su brazo--. Es el que estaba en la estación. ¡Por dios! Nos esta siguiendo --grito. La figura dio vuelta la cara y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia ellos, los tres subieron en el primer carruaje que encontraron.  
  
El carruaje se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de roble, en donde los aguardaba una larga y hermosa escalera de mármol. Hermione aun estaba pálida del susto y Ron tenia las mejillas súbitamente rojas por el hecho de que Hermione no lo aya soltado en todo el viaje por el miedo. Harry buscaba por entre las cabezas, movía la suya de un lado a otro, como tratando de encontrar algo, pero puso una mueca de asco, cuando vio a Malfoy haciendo una parodia de el dolor de su boca frente a todos los de Slidherin.  
  
--¿qué pasa Potter? ¿Pagaras por tu amiguito Wesley "el pobre?", Mas vale que lo hagas, porque seguramente el no tenga como hacerlo --se burlo.  
  
--¿qué dijo señor Malfoy? --Dijo una voz de mujer.  
  
Harry soltó una carcajada junto con Ron y Hermione, quienes se iban a lanzar contra Malfoy. La profesora Mcgonagal, estaba parada frente a la puerta del gran comedor.  
  
--me delimito a decir señor Malfoy que no escuche bien ¿verdad? --Dijo la profesora Mcgonagal con un gesto alimaño en el rostro.  
  
--le juro que escucho mal profesora, sea lo que sea lo que aya escuchado -- dijo Malfoy torciéndose hacia delante con una mano, y con la otra detrás cruzando los dedos, mientras que Crabe y Goile se reían como idiotas.  
  
--bien, eso espero --gruño la profesora, luego puso un gesto complacido y sonrió al resto de los alumnos--. Bienvenidos a otro año, alumnos. Como habrán sabido algunos, durante este año cuatro nuevas clases se impartirán, cada una siendo invitada especialmente para cada casa, lo que no significa que no compartirán las clases. --Dijo la profesora Mcgonagal dándole una respuesta a Harry por el gesto de alegría que había puesto.-- bien, ahora los haré pasar al gran comedor, ahí, nuestro director Albus Dumbledore les dirá las novedades para este año. Malfoy lanzo una mueca a Harry quien lo miro insatisfecho por su conducta y entraron al gran comedor, raramente arreglado sobre la mesa de Rewenclaw con cortinas violeta, sobre la de Haflepuff con cortinas doradas, sobre la de Slidherin con cortinas azules, y sobre la de Griffindor, con cortinas plateadas. Y para sorpresa de todos en cada lado de donde se encontraba sentado Dumbledore habían cuatro sillas, dos a cada extremo, con los colores de cada cortina. Todos se sentaron.  
  
--¡bien venidos alumnos a otro año escolar! --Dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie frente a la mesa de profesores.  
  
--¿qué crees que pasara? --Le susurro Ron a Harry, mientras que Hermione miraba a las cortinas que prendían del techo.  
  
--no lo sé --negó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
--bien, como muchos de ustedes sabrán, y también como la profesora Mcgonagal les comunico, este año de impartirán cuatro nuevas clases, no comunes. --Sé produjo un barullo en el gran comedor--. Si, si... muy bien, bueno, supondrán que las clases comunes son las de siempre, incluyendo las clases de vuelo para los de primero y las de pociones hasta cuarto. -- Muchos de quinto aplaudieron con ganas, sobretodo Griffindor, el profesor Snape de pociones, puso una mueca con la boca--. Bien, ahora a lo nuestro. Como todos sabemos, o bueno la gran mayoría, existen tres mágicos poderes en este mundo, la magia elemental, que usamos todos nosotros, la cósmica que incluye a la síquica, y la legendaria magia mística.  
  
--yo he leído de ella, se dice que solamente dos personas tienen esa magia, y es la más poderosa de todas ya que controla a la elemental y la cósmica -- dijo Hermione emocionada.  
  
--bien --continuo Dumbledore --. Este año, de diversas partes del mundo, llegaron cuatro nuevos profesores que les impartirán las clases nuevas y desconocidas. Tres de ellas se especializan en la magia cósmica, que por cierto también es muy escasa. --Dijo Dumbledore haciendo pasar a un joven de diecisiete años de pelo negro, rostro pálido y ojos azules, muy atractivo--. Su nombre es Brian Mclogan, viene de las lejanas tierras de Australia, se especializa en el manejo cósmico del agua, y será el invitado de la casa Slidherin --un gran abucheo se escucho por todos los alumnos de esa casa, los demás miraban impresionados al chico, mientras que las mujeres le tiraban miradas atrevidas--. Bienvenido Brian --dijo Dumbledore mientras el joven se sentaba a su lado en una silla de color azul--. El segundo invitado, viene a la casa Huflepuff, se especializa en la materia de la transformación planetaria, viene del extremo oriente, su nombre es Mai Sai --una mujer de veinte años entro por la puerta, tenia el pelo en forma de melena negra y ojos negros-- bien venida Mai. Bien vamos con el tercer invitado, su nombre es Mike Bonser, se especializa en la técnica de síquica, controla objetos por medio de la mente, pero solamente su transporte, es el invitado de la casa Rewenclaw --un hombre de veinticinco años entro por la puerta rápidamente haciendo una reverencia a su casa, y se sentó hacia el otro lado de la mesa-- ahora vamos con nuestro cuarto invitado, destinado a la casa Griffindor. Dumbledore miro a Harry por en sima de las cabezas, cosa que sintió y le devolvió la mirada, Dumbledore sonrió. Derrepente una fuerte ráfaga de viento apago algunas velas que alumbraban al salón, y la figura encapuchada de la estación entro por la puerta, todos emitieron un grito, Dumbledore grito:  
  
-- ¡Calma! --Levanto una mano con el que se prendieron las velas-- estamos empezando el año y no quiero histéricos aquí --dijo mirando a la figura que estaba frente a las casas, y todos con una mueca distorsionada--. Bien, nunca creí que les impresionaran tanto nuestros invitados --rió.  
  
--¿qué? ¿Acaso encuentra un chiste traer a un dementor a hacernos clases? -- Murmuro Ron a Harry.  
  
--¡ cuidado Potter! ¡El dementor te va a comer! --Dijo Malfoy burlándose. Toda la casa de Slidherin tiro una carcajada.  
  
Harry le envió una mirada sarcástica a Malfoy, luego se devolvió a Dumbledore, ya que la figura encapuchada le parecía extraña.  
  
--bien, querida... creo que fue una buena broma ¿no? --Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la figura.  
  
--si tiene razón --dijo sacándose la capucha, dejando al descubierto a una hermosa muchacha de dieciséis años, de largo pelo color chocolate y ojos cafés.  
  
--¡Ktrin! --Grito Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraron.  
  
--¿ella es Ktrin? --Le preguntaron al unísono.  
  
Harry asintió mudamente e impresionado con la cabeza. Esta vez fueron los hombres quienes le lanzaron miradas descaradas a la chica.  
  
--déjenme presentarles a Ktrin L'bourbauge, la invitada de la casa Griffindor --dijo Dumbledore, toda la casa Griffindor aplaudió abucheando-- bien, debo explicarles que esta hermosa joven que ustedes ven acá, no es una persona normal. Ella es la segunda "poder propio" nacida y ultima, en este ultimo tiempo. --Todos miraron a Ktrin sorprendidos--. Ella, controla todo tipo de poderes, las maldiciones no la pueden tocar, y sabe hacer un montón de cosas que a nosotros nos encantaría saber, y también aprender. Sobre todo para los jugadores de Quiddich --dijo Dumbledore sonriendo--. Si leyeron en su lista de materiales, decía muy claramente que habría clase de vuelo sin escoba. Bien ella las impartirá. --Dijo Dumbledore, todos enmudecieron mirando aun más a Ktrin, quien se había sacado la capa negra que la cubría, dejando al descubierto, su excéntrica y coqueta forma de vestir, luego se fue a sentar a un lado de Dumbledore --bienvenida, querida... confío en que darás lo mejor de ti --sonrió. Ktrin respondió con una del mismo modo--. Bien, ahora que nuestros invitados han sido presentados, comenzaremos con las presentaciones de los nuevos y algunos ya conocidos profesores.  
  
--yo entrare a la clase de vuelo sin escoba --dijo Fred Wesley mirando a Ktrin con una mirada atrevida.  
  
--¿y quien no? --Dijeron, George Wesley y Lee Jordan, mirando a Ktrin del mismo modo.  
  
--que envidia, el invitado de la casa Slidherin y el de Rewenclaw, se sientan junto a ella. --Dijo Nicolás Kensy, un alumno de la casa Huflepuff que estaba tras Harry.  
  
Harry enmudeció, no le quitaba a Ktrin la mirada de en sima, de verdad no se había equivocado en que este seria el mejor año de su vida.  
  
Dumbledore levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra.  
  
--Bien, en nuestra lista de clases, pusimos clases opcionales, como las de pociones, que creo ya haberlo dicho --nuevamente Griffindor, Huflepuff y Rewenclaw, estallaron en abucheos, mientras que el profesor Snape miraba con una mueca sombría a todas las demás casas--. Y como también decía la lista, dos profesores ya conocidos se integran nuevamente al colegio, démosle la bienvenida al profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras Remus Lupin, y al nuevo profesor de deporte acrobático, Oliver Wood. Toda la casa Griffindor estallo en aplausos, el equipo de Quiddich se levanto aplaudiendo con demasiadas ganas a Oliver Wood, y Fred con George le tiraban besos y le hacían muecas gritando (¡te amamos Oliver!), Oliver reía al ver a sus antiguos amigos.  
  
--bien, también, seguramente para sorpresa de muchos, encontraran gracioso que un ex director de Howarts venga a dar clases, ya que se, que algunos lo conocieron --Dumbledore miro a Harry, y este recordó cuando se encontró en la memoria de Tom Riddle, que en realidad era Lord Voldemort, cuando estaba en el despacho de el antiguo director de Howarts--. Démosle una calurosa bienvenida al profesor Martin Dippet.  
  
Todo el colegio aplaudió con muchas ganas, incluyendo profesores e invitados, Ktrin también le aplaudía y al mismo tiempo miraba a Harry quien le devolvía un saludo con la mano, algo tímido. Por otro lado, Brian Mclogan, el invitado de la casa Slidherin miraba a la chica de una manera muy especial, sus ojos azules profundos inquirían esa sensación de miedo y temor, Ktrin la sintió y se dio vuelta para mirarlo, que calzo justamente con que, al lado de Mclogan estuviera sentado Wood, quien sin querer la quedo mirando; cuando chocaron las miradas, Ktrin se sonrojo y se dio vuelta para volver a la fiesta del colegio, Wood garraspio y miro de reojo a Ktrin quien aun seguía con las mejillas rojas. Cuando las casas dejaron de festejar, nuevamente Dumbledore hizo la señal con su mano. Todo el colegio callo y entro la profesora Mcgonagal con Hagrid y los alumnos de primero, para empezar la selección; un viejo sombrero muy raído y estropeado estaba sobre una butaca. La selección empezó.  
  
Para cuando termino la selección, concluyendo con un niño de nombre Víctor Tornaby, para la casa Griffindor, Dumbledore chasqueo su copa de oro con una cuchara para llamar la atención de los alumnos, y como siempre grito:  
  
--¡a comer! --con una gran y fascinante sonrisa.  
  
Los platos de oro se llenaron al instante, la comida humeaba en todas direcciones, y los invitados de cada casa miraban sorprendidos a cada una. Pero una extraña sensación de poder emitía el invitado de Slidherin, que claramente pudo sentir Ktrin, que por mas que intentaba no fijarse en eso, le llamaba mucho la atención. Desvió su mirada y lo encontró comiendo un pedazo de pan, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en una sola persona: Harry Potter. Ktrin se dio cuenta, y miro a Harry, quien la volvió a saludar, ella le respondió de igual modo muy amablemente, y volvió a mirar a Mclogan que no estaba, había ido a la gran mesa de su casa, y que al parecer los otros tres invitados habían hecho lo mismo, solamente faltaba ella, que se levanto tranquilamente y camino por entre el pasillo que dividía la mesa de los profesores con las de los alumnos, su largo vestido cortado en punta blanco, deslizaba su cola por el suelo, mientras era la atención de todo el colegio, Ktrin llego a la mesa y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.  
  
--Hola --saludo contenta. Ron se dio vuelta a mirarla y se le callo el pedazo de pastel que tenia en el tenedor, Hermione la miro de pies a cabeza y de ninguna manera se enojo, mas bien sonrió al ver la expresión de Harry.  
  
--y bien... ¿dónde me siento? Rápidamente muchas sillas se movieron de su lugar dejándole espacio a la chica, los hermanos Wesley con su amigo Lee Jordan se habían inclinado en una reverencia.  
  
--oh, señora, aquí os dejamos nuestros aposentos --rieron burlonamente los tres, Ktrin sonrió.  
  
--gracias --sonrió Ktrin-- ustedes deben ser los bromistas George y Fred Wesley con su amigo Lee Jordan ¿verdad?  
  
Los tres asintieron asombrados. Luego Ktrin se sentó hacia un lado de Harry y Ron, quedando frente a Hermione, saludo a todos.  
  
--hola --dijo a Ron--tu debes ser el menor de los Wesley... Ron --dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Ron impresionado y atontado asintió con la cabeza. Luego Ktrin miro a Hermione--. Ha, y tu debes ser... Hermione Granger, un placer conocerte. Y será todo un honor tenerte en mi clase también. Hermione parecía desconcertada, parpadeo un par de veces y le sonrío, saludándola.  
  
--¿Harry, es que acaso le contaste a Ktrin todo sobre nosotros? --Añadió Ron, mirando a la chica, Ktrin le sonrió y parpadeo algo impresionada.  
  
--¿decirme? ¿Decirles? ¡Oh, no! --Rió--. Yo lo se porque puedo adivinar cosas. --Dijo, ante la impresión de todos quienes la rodeaban--. Menos ver el futuro --añadió, porque al parecer muchas miradas querían decir eso.  
  
--¿ya nos entregaron los horarios? --Pregunto Parvati Patil repentinamente que estaba a un lado de Hermione.  
  
--si, aquí están --dijo Hermione entregando los horarios que no mostraban indicios de decir "pociones" por algún lado.  
  
--vaya... ¿qué a nadie le gustan pociones? --Dijo Ktrin mirando impresionada los horarios.  
  
--haríamos si nos tocara con alguien de bien y no que siempre favorezca a su casa --dijo Ron mirando al profesor Snape.  
  
--¿en serio? ... parece una buena persona --dijo. Todos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
--se nota que no lo conoces --dijeron todos los que estaban a su alrededor.  
  
--pero... es que... ¿saben ustedes por que actúa así? --Pregunto Ktrin.  
  
--si, porque odia a los alumnos ---volvió a responder Ron, bajo la  
mirada de igualdad de Harry. Ktrin miro al profesor Snape, estaba con la cara tensa, su pelo pegado a los pómulos, y la nariz completamente erguida, golpeteaba la mesa con los dedos. Ktrin cerro los ojos como tratando de sentir algo, y los abrió de golpe de un momento a otro.  
  
Estuvo bastante rato observando al profesor, cuando sin darse cuenta nuevamente había desviado la mirada encontrándose, conque al lado derecho de Snape, estuviera sentado Wood, quien la miraba atentamente. Ktrin volvió a sonrojarse y miro hacia atrás de ella, donde Mclogan aun estaba mirándola con los ojos azules profundo pegados bajo un aire de misterio y su pelo negro chasconeado sobre ellos. Era terriblemente irresistible, pero no para Ktrin, quien se dio vuelta rápidamente porque su corazón había empezado a acelerarse, ¿qué le estaba pasando?  
  
Nota de la autora: bueno aquí termine el tercer capitulo, pero calma, calma, sé que son algo cortos, pero es que aun no entro a la materia de fondo. Aquí quería aclarar que son los poderes existentes, para que más adelante no se enreden. Mas abajo escribo los significados de cada uno y para que sirven. También quería dejar en claro el misterio de Mclogan, lo que no significa que sea el único enigmático, porque todos los invitados son especiales. También deje el enigma entre Wood, Ktrin y Mclogan, porque algo va a pasar. También que Ktrin descubrió algo de Snape, (porque era obvio) y claro, también esta claro lo referente a los alumnos, ya que desde ahora mas de los que siempre han salido, están involucrados. Y bueno, como les dije antes, este fic esta basado en el quinto libro (según yo) pero no como la "orden del fénix" si no que como "la magia mística" porque la historia se desenvuelve alrededor de eso. Ahora desde el cuarto capitulo la historia se pone interesante, ya que como he dicho mil veces, los primeros capítulos son la introducción a la trama de la historia, la presentación de los personajes, y los enigmas que aguardan... Ahora preparence porque la historia se comienza a poner buena, los triángulos amorosos empiezan a aparecer y muchas verdades en el tema sentimental se empiezan a conocer.  
  
Tipos de magia existentes  
  
Magia Elemental: Es la magia relacionada con los elementos. Es la magia común, la que usan todos los magos por medio de la varita. Toma el control, del fuego, agua, aire, y tierra. También es magia utilizada para conjuros hablados. En fin, es la magia que utiliza Hermione, Ron, Harry, Malfoy, etc... la que todos los magos comunes usan.  
  
Magia Cósmica: Es la magia relacionada con los poderes de la mente. en esta magia influye mucho la síquica, solamente algunos magos saben utilizarla, ya que la magia utilizada por medio de la varita es para canalizar la magia de la síquica. solamente expertos en este tipo de magia pueden realizarla, aunque también esta claro que influye sobre el control de las cosas, como su transporte, la transformación, y el control del agua, como lo son los tres primeros invitados.  
  
Magia Mística: Es el poder mas grande del universo, controla el poder síquico y elemental. el poder no es canalizado ni por la varita, ni por la mente, solo por el deseo. Con el solo hecho de querer algo las cosas aparecen, las maldiciones son imposibles de llegar a una persona que use este tipo de magia, ya que se puede destruir, como lo fue con Voldemort. solo existen dos personas con este poder, y el ultimo nacido fue Ktrin, que es la segunda y ultima. Puede comunicarse con los fantasmas felices, (que nadie puede ver) y hablar con los animales, y muchas mas cosas, que saldrán mas adelante.  
  
buenop, ahora, cualquier consulta, comentario o tomatazo, escríbanme a: mikkane@mizmail.com 


	4. El salto con garrocha y el agua roja

N.A: Si demoro con los capítulos pido disculpas, pero hay que hacerle arreglos ante de subirlos. En todo caso ya saben donde leer el fic terminado. Esta publicada la pagina en el primer capitulo.  
  
El salto con garrocha y el agua roja  
  
Harry se levanto muy temprano la primera mañana en el colegio. Estaba ansioso por empezar su primera clase con el profesor Dippet.  
  
Se levanto rápidamente, se coloco la túnica y bajo al gran comedor donde aguardaban Hermione y Ron comiendo un gran banquete mañanero de panqueques con miel y jugo de frutas batidas. En la mesa de los profesores se podía distinguir claramente a los cuatro invitados, Ktrin estaba sentada a un lado de la profesora Sibil Trelanwey, y al parecer discutían sobre algo porque la profesora parecía azorada a cada palabra que Ktrin le decía. Harry supuso que Ktrin le estaba hablando sobre ver el futuro, cosa que la profesora nunca había hecho, a excepción de una sola vez en la que quedo en trance y le informo a Harry sobre que Voldemort volvería a juntarse con un aliado leal, que termino siendo la rata de Ron, Scrabbers. Harry sé sentó junto a Hermione y frente a Ron. Estaba muy atento a cada palabra que Ktrin decía, aunque no oía nada, hasta que...  
  
--hola  
  
Era Ginny Wesley. Harry se dio vuelta para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz tan delicada, y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a la chica. Ginny sé había sentado al lado de Ron, y por eso, frente a Harry. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en la estación y lo de la carta, que aun no se la había entregado, a Harry se le olvido todo el mundo, inclusive Ktrin cuando vio a la "pequeña" Ginny, frente a el. Esa mañana se había levantado con su largo pelo completamente ondulado, y con pequeños mechones dorados que prendían desde debajo de su pelo como dos largas trenzas de oro.  
  
--¿qué te hiciste en el pelo? --Le reprocho Ron.  
  
--nada, solo le di unos toques de estética con la barita. Todas lo han hecho y me gusto. Además el rojo hace juego con el dorado ¿verdad Harry?  
  
Harry enmudeció, Ginny le había hecho una pregunta directa, y era justamente de cómo creía que se veía, pero justo cuando iba a responder; Cho Chang paso por detrás de Ginny para sentarse en la mesa de Rewenclaw, Harry dio un respingo, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, miro a Ginny a la cara, y se fijo en un detalle, tenia los ojos delineados por un color plateado azulino, y un leve destello brillante en las pupilas entornadas por el color verde de sus ojos, su corazón se acelero, y fue mas aun, ya que todo empeoro cuando Cho Chang se acerco a el por detrás de la joven pelirroja.  
  
--hola Harry --dijo Cho--. Quería decirte que hoy los de quinto y sexto curso compartiremos clases con Mclogan y quería preguntarte si para el trabajo de pareja querías ser con migo.  
  
Al oír esto, la dulce y brillante mirada de Ginny cambio a una mirada de rencor y desafío, y se volteo para enfrentar a su contrincante.  
  
--el no...  
  
-- ¡claro! --Dijo Harry contento y con el corazón que se le salía por  
la garganta--. Cuando quieras Cho.  
  
Cho sonrió, y Harry pudo notar un leve tono color rosa en las mejillas de la chica china. Ginny se levanto repentinamente de la silla su pelo se batió detrás de su espalda y se encamino por el pasillo de las mesas rozando a Cho, quien casi se cae. Claro que a pesar de su enojo no dejo de ser el centro de atracción mientras pasaba caminando entre los alumnos. Ktrin miro la mesa en la que había pasado el momento de atracción por la competencia por Harry y sonrió divertida, Hermione la vio y al mismo tiempo miro a Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. Fred y George habían bajado al gran comedor y pasaron a un lado de Ginny, George sé sorprendió mucho al ver en ese estado a su hermana y camino a paso rápido junto con su mellizo hacia donde se encontraban los demás, George se hizo un espacio al lado de Hermione para sentarse a un lado de Harry, mientras que Fred se sentaba por el otro lado del chico.  
  
--Vaya callo pesada --molesto Fred--. ¿Qué le hiciste Harry?  
  
--¿qué, que le hice? --Los miro reprochándolos-- yo no le hice nada, ella se fue sola.  
  
Fred movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y George lo pesco por el pelo, Ron sé reía detrás de la manga de su túnica, mientras que Hermione seguía mirando a Ktrin con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
--hay, Harry, Harry, Harry --dijo Fred--. Debes aprender a entender a las mujeres. Mira, las chicas son como el agua, sé desvanecen con facilidad, debes saber enamorarlas correctamente, si no, se te escapan.  
  
--eso es verdad. --Lo siguió George--. Mírate, ya acabas de entrar al colegio y dos chicas se pelean por estar contigo. Debes aprender, míranos a nosotros, tenemos chicas por todos lados. ¡He Mali, que, quieres hacer el trabajo de Trelanwey con migo!  
  
--ni lo sueñes, Wesley, primero la muerte. --Dijo una chica de abundante pelo rubio y ojos azules de la casa Huflepuff.  
  
--¿ves? --Le dijo George--. La tengo loca.  
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo, en realidad estar ahí escuchando las estupideces de los mellizos Wesley no era la mejor idea.  
  
--bien, creo que es hora de ir a clases. ¿Vienes Harry? --Pregunto Hermione cambiando el tema repentinamente.  
  
--si, claro, vamos. --Dijo Harry, aliviado por liberarse de los mellizos.  
  
--¡nos vemos Harry! --Le grito George.  
  
--recuerda, ¡es muy fácil conquistarlas, solo debes aprender a acercarte a ellas! --Grito Fred.  
  
Todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Harry. La casa de Slidherin reía en abucheos y carcajadas burlonas, mientras que Harry, azorado, marchaba a paso rápido hacia fuera del comedor, Cho Chang lo había quedado mirando mientras lentamente se alejaba. Ktrin vio el espectáculo y levanto una ceja.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la escalera que daba a las seis aulas de clases que eran de las especialidades para los cursos mayores, Hermione se adelanto para ordenar a los grupos, subió por la escalera hasta llegar al final, y miro a todos por encima de las cabezas.  
  
--bien, escuchen. Cuarto grado, para las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, a mano derecha suben por la escalera que da al fondo y encontraran una puerta que los llevara a su clase. Quinto grado, síganme por favor.  
  
Hermione se desempeñaba muy bien como Prefecta, cosa que a Ron y a Harry los tenia sorprendidos. Era verdad que ella era muy responsable, pero era primera vez que la veían llevando todo ese esfuerzo a su trabajo.  
  
Un grupo muy grande de Griffindor y Hafflepuf la siguió hasta un tercer piso en donde una puerta abierta en par los aguardaba. Al entrar, un gran sin numero de mesas puestas en pareja estaban apelotonadas contra una pared, y el suelo estaba atiborrados de mapas transparentes azulinos, con estrellas y extraños dibujos, parecía una gran alfombra hecha de cielo. Harry sé sentó junto con sus amigos sobre la constelación de Planer y Lupera, muchos alumnos imitaron su gesto y se sentaron sobre una constelación distinta. El profesor Dippet apareció saliendo por unas cortinas negras con estrellas que se movían. Miro a cada alumno y sonrió especialmente cuando vio el rostro de Harry. Se acomodo en un sofá muy bajito que estaba puesto frente a los alumnos y observo la lista. Harry recordaba perfectamente su rostro. Pero distinguía perfectamente que los años al profesor le habían pasado por en sima , se veía exactamente igual que hacia unos veinte años. solo que ahora llevaba menos pelo en la cabeza.  
  
--bien, bien. Veo que son muchos, y me alegro, me alegro mucho de tener a tantos alumnos en mi clase, a decir verdad nunca me lo imagine --sonrió el profesor Dippet, mirándolos con una dulce y alegre sonrisa--. Bien, seguramente querrán saber que es exactamente la astrología planetaria. En realidad no es la misma que estudian los Muggles, ya que nosotros veremos su estudio relacionado con el sentido mágico. Hermione sonrió, al igual que Harry y Ron, el solo hecho de saber las cosas mágicas relacionados con los planetas parecía emocionarles.  
  
--en realidad, la magia relacionada con los planetas es tan escasa que nadie a conseguido averiguarla. Pero yo si --murmuro el profesor emitiendo una picara sonrisa--. En cada instante nuevas y maravillosas galaxias se están construyendo a cada segundo. El universo es enorme, y un gran numero de mas de billones de galaxias lo envuelven. Hoy entraremos al estudio de las galaxias llamadas Planer y Lupera, dos nuevas galaxias en las que estos queridos alumnos están sentados. Harry, con Ron y Hermione se miraron y se levantaron rápidamente.  
  
--Sí, verán. Acérquense aquí por favor --señalo el profesor Dippet indicando con el dedo anular una constelación revuelta y envuelta por diez lunas enormes y un pequeño sol, con dieciséis planetas. Todos lo miraron asombrados--. Esta galaxia lleva el nombre de Planer, por su significado de la gran cantidad de planetas que posee, y lo más curioso es que, de estos dieciséis, que son los que hasta ahora se han encontrado, se han verificado que doscientos cincuenta mil, son los que verdaderamente existen. Todos miraron a pequeñas manchas que en realidad creyeron eran estrellas, cuando en realidad se trataban de mil planetas.  
  
--¿interesante verdad? --Rió el profesor.  
  
--¿ y por que leva el nombre de Lupera? --Pregunto Partvati Patil.  
  
--muy buena pregunta ¿alguien sabe la respuesta? --Pregunto el profesor Dippet. Como era lógico Hermione levanto la mano--. ¿Si querida?  
  
--¿por la cantidad de lunas, profesor?  
  
--exacto. Muy bien, diez puntos para Griffindor --dijo el profesor--. Exacto, es por su cantidad de lunas, y alguien podría decirme por que tiene esa gran cantidad. Nuevamente Hermione levanto la mano, pero fue Ron quien pidió la palabra.  
  
--¿ es por la gran cantidad de planetas? --Dudo Ron--. Es que, una vez escuche que las lunas ayudan con la translación de órbitas, pero solamente en algunas galaxias. Si esta tiene casi diez lunas, debe ser para mantener el equilibrio entre los planetas para que no choquen. Ron palideció, su corazón latía muy rápido, el profesor Dippet, lo miro muy serio, y luego le sonrió.  
  
--excelente, ni yo podría haberlo explicado mejor. Otros diez puntos para Griffindor. En efecto, los planetas de otras galaxias, necesitan de sus lunas para poder orientarse y que no choquen entre sí, por esa razón son tan importantes.  
  
Ron se sonrojo, Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, y Harry le sonreía.  
  
Cuando termino la clase, todos los alumnos habían salido muy satisfechos, ambas clases aprovecharon cada instante con el profesor Dippet y cada casa gano muchos puntos. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia la salida de las escaleras.  
  
--¿Qué nos toca ahora? --Pregunto Ron.  
  
--mm... Déjame ver --murmuro Hermione sacando su horario. Pero Harry  
se le adelanto.  
  
--¡Nos toca con Ktrin! --Se apresuro a decir--. Vamos, apúrense.  
  
Harry salió corriendo hacia la salida del colegio, que daba hacia el jardín de recreo. Ron lo quedo mirando.  
  
--si que le agarro fuerte --murmuro.  
  
Cuando llegaron al jardín, una cosa muy extraña estaba puesta en su centro. Dos palos de mas o menos tres metros afirmaban a uno en el centro de algo como dos metros, y en el suelo todo el pasto existente había sido cambiado por arena blanca. Frente a este arte facto estaba Ktrin.  
  
--hola, ¿cómo están? --sonrió  
  
Harry solo logro mover la mano, Hermione la saludo cordialmente sin dejar de mirarla de reojo con el entrecejo fruncido, y Ron solo atino a decir un débil "hola" ya que sus ojos y su cabeza estaban puestos en el atuendo de la chica. Como siempre la manera escandalizada de vestir de Ktrin, no dejaba de lado lo coqueto. Esta vez llevaba un largo vestido azul de ceda que le dejaba al descubierto ambas piernas desde el comienzo del muslo, y una escotada polera color escarlata de terciopelo con una sola manga que le cubría por completo la mano. Sus ojos estaban delineados por una línea negra, y de sus orejas prendían dos largos pendientes de pequeñas piedras color esmeralda, y plateadas. Los demás alumnos de la casa Griffindor que iban llegando imitaron el gesto de Ron, a mirar a Ktrin desde arriba hacia abajo. Pero lo mas extraño era, que ninguna mujer se enfadaba por eso, ni siquiera Hermione. Es mas, muchas ya habían aprendido a copiar ciertos modos de vestir de la chica.  
  
--bien, creo que están todos, solo faltan... Pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando un gran tumulto de alumnos vestidos con la túnica negra y corbata verde entraron al jardín.  
  
--...los de Slitherin. --sonrió, cuando llegaron--. bien, creo que ahora están todos. Al igual que los hombres de Griffindor, muchos de Slitherin, incluyéndose Malfoy miraron a Ktrin de pies a cabeza.  
  
--bueno, primero que nada les doy la bienvenida a mi primera clase. Tratare de ser lo mas clara posible ya que con lo que vamos a hacer hoy día, no es algo que se aprenda de inmediato ¿entienden? Todos los alumnos afirmaron con la cabeza, sin hacer el menor ruido, mirando a la gran cosa que se extendía en las alturas.  
  
--bien, primero que nada, este es un saltador. Es algo para alcanzar la altura necesaria y pasar hacia el otro lado.  
  
--¿y como lo lograremos? --Pregunto Neville azorado por el miedo.  
  
--volando --dijo Ktrin, dándose una vuelta y mirando al aparato dejando la espalda a los alumnos. Una carcajada sonó desde el fondo--. Si, señor Malfoy ¿Qué es tan gracioso? La sonora carcajada callo de repente, ¿cómo sabia que había sido el, el que se había reído si estaba de espalda?  
  
--bien, señor Malfoy. Estoy esperando su respuesta.  
  
--es estúpido --dijo Malfoy finalmente--. Es muy fácil hacer eso.  
  
--¿ah si? --Dijo Ktrin acercándose a el--. Si eres tan experto entonces demuéstramelo.  
  
--claro, ningún problema --sonrió Malfoy maliciosamente--. Tan solo espérame aquí. Malfoy corrió hacia el castillo, y a los pocos minutos regreso con su Nimbus 2001 debajo del brazo.  
  
--¿empiezo ahora? --Sonrió con cara de triunfo al ver la expresión atónita de Ktrin. Mientras que todos los de Slitherin la miraban recelosos.  
  
--claro, empieza cuando quieras. Dijo Ktrin, quien avanzo y le quito a Malfoy la escoba de las manos. Malfoy la miro estupefacto.  
  
--si quieres que salte eso, primero tengo que usar la escoba. --Dijo enfadado Malfoy tratando de quitársela. Ktrin negó con la cabeza.  
  
--lo siento mucho. Pero debes saltar eso, sin tener que usar la escoba. -- Dijo, mirando la cara de espasmo de Malfoy.  
  
--¿cómo? Perdón. Eso es imposible.  
  
--¡oh, claro que lo es! --Rió desafiante. Le devolvió la escoba a Malfoy y grito--. Diez puntos menos para Slitherin. Por no poner atención y tomar las cosas en serio.  
  
Le dijo acercando su cara a la de Malfoy.  
  
--bien, verán. Antes de que su amigo Malfoy me interrumpiera --Todos los Griffindor rieron--. Debía haber dicho, que esto que vamos hacer hoy, es el comienzo para aprender a volar sin escoba.  
  
Todos miraron impresionados a Ktrin.  
  
--pero antes de aprender necesitamos saltar, y alcanzar grandes alturas, y le aviso que ese será su primer examen.  
  
Ktrin chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato cuarenta garrochas aparecieron a un lado de cada estudiante. Harry sospechaba desde que supo que Ktrin era una hechicera que así había ayudado a Hedwigh a escapar, pero nunca la vio hacer magia directamente.  
  
--bien, bajare un poco esto.  
  
Ktrin indico su dedo a el aparato que había para saltar y lentamente empezó a disminuir su altura. Todos muy impresionados la miraron.  
  
--bien. Quien es el primero. Pero nadie levanto la mano.  
  
--mmm... muy bien, entonces empezare yo.  
  
Ktrin dio un pequeño salto y enseguida se levanto del suelo traspaso hacia el otro lado de la barrera que afirmaban los palos y callo al suelo sin ningún problema. Todos aplaudieron, incluyendo los de Slitherin, menos Malfoy, que la miraba con recelo.  
  
--bien, quien es el primero.  
  
Inmediatamente treinta manos se extendieron en el aire, con la sorpresa de que Neville también lo hacia. Ktrin sonrió y camino hacia los alumnos.  
  
--Hermione, ¿me harías el favor?  
  
Hermione sonrió temerosa, pesco su garrocha, se quito la chaqueta de la túnica, se puso al alcance justo para saltar, y corrió. Dio un pequeño brinco sujetándose sobre la garrocha que la afirmaba al suelo, y traspaso la barrera sin ningún problema. Todos los de Griffindor abuchearon.  
  
--muy bien. Excelente, creo que no tendrás problemas al dar tu examen y a aprender a volar sin la escoba. --dijo Ktrin sonriendo. Hermione volvió al grupo con una sonrisa de triunfo. De apoco los estudiantes de ambas casas intentaron saltar. Algunos con fallas pero leves, Ron lo hizo sin nigun problema hasta que callo al suelo del otro lado, donde callo de boca y comió casi un puñado completo de arena. Luego vino el turno de Harry.  
  
--bien, Harry, ya viste a tus compañeros, ahora hazlo tu.  
  
Harry al igual que los demás, se alejo una distancia, corrió, se apoyo en la garrocha y salto al otro lado, Ktrin miraba a Harry con la vista puesta en sus ojos verdes, repentinamente un movimiento mágico de sus dedos hizo que Harry flotara por dos segundos antes de caer. Hermione pestaño varias veces, Ktrin parecía que no se lo creía, y beso su dedo sin entender porque lo hacia, y fue a donde estaba Harry.  
  
--¡Excelente! ¡Muy bien! --Sonrió Ktrin abrazándolo--te ira excelente en tu examen estoy segura. Harry al sentir el abrazo de Ktrin, algo toco a su memoria, algo conocido le hacia acordarse de cosas ilógicas, como cuando su mama lo acunaba antes de dormir. Miro a Ktrin y pestañeo perplejo, ¿qué había sido eso?  
  
--¡Guau! ¿Viste eso? ¡Fue genial! --Comentaba Ron mientras volvían de su clase con Ktrin, y subían la escalera de mármol--. ¿Cómo lo hiciste Harry?  
  
--no lo sé --respondió Harry pensativo--. Nunca antes me había pasado, ni siquiera cuando me he caído jugando Quiddich.  
  
--Y... ¿Qué piensas tu Hermione? --Comento Ron mirando a la chica, que nuevamente e instintivamente sus mejillas se habían colorado.  
  
Pero Hermione no respondió, miro a Harry y a Ron con el ceño fruncido, miro de reojo a Ktrin que iba subiendo la escalera tras ellos, y se alejo a paso rápido.  
  
--la clase con Mclogan es en diez minutos, no se retrasen. --Dijo tajantemente.  
  
Ron y Harry se quedaron mirando sin entender nada sobre la actitud extraña de la chica, y Ktrin que paso a un lado de ellos, chasconeo el pelo de Ron al pasar por su lado. Ron nuevamente se quedo perdido sin entender que era lo que sucedía, y Harry volvió a recordar la sensación que sintió cuando Ktrin lo abrazo y no pudo olvidar aquel calor que invadió su cuerpo y lo relajo completamente. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo vieron a una gran multitud mirando un diario mural. Al parecer alguno noticia novedosa había aparecido.  
  
--espero sean de las temporadas de Quiddich--. Comento Harry emocionado. Pero no era eso lo que estaba en el diario mural. Un pergamino, que parecía ser del ministerio de magia traía dos avisos, que a muchos dejo con la boca abierta, y cara de espanto. Razón de la que pronto se entero Harry.  
  
Dilema en el ministerio  
  
Los encargados del departamento de defensas a los mugles y magos  
Descubrieron esta madrugada seis cuerpos sin ningún daño físico ni interno.  
Se cree que fue obra de magos oscuros que, además, terriblemente informan del Departamento, también actuaron dementores en el caso, ya que dos de los seis cuerpos presentaban una  
marca biscosa y pegajosa alrededor de sus bocas.  
Se recomienda a todos los magos y brujas se mantengan en resguardo y que se cuiden  
ya que desde ahora, nadie sabe que pueda pasar.  
Les deseamos mucha suerte, cuídense y traten de hacer su vida lo mejor que puedan.  
  
Harry se sobresalto, eso era casi un aviso a permanecer esperando la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero el sabia quien había sido, lo sabia cuando el año anterior escucho a Voldemort decir que se aliaría con los dementores, que los haría volverse al lado oscuro, eso era. Voldemort, que ahora había vuelto a tener su forma humana, había vuelto a atacar, había vuelto a asesinar y esta vez no era a los magos, sino que también a los mugles. Harry miro a Ron que estaba a su lado, estaba tan pálido como el, el color sonrosado de sus mejillas se le había esfumado y se había aferrado del brazo de la túnica de Harry con las uñas. Estaban todos tan asustados con la primera noticia que nadie tenia valor de mirar la segunda, que era completamente distinta a la que habían leído.  
  
Gran asamblea en Howarts  
  
pronto grandes noticias sobre la fiesta de colegios de magia más grande  
de todos los tiempos. La fiesta que se realiza cada seis años se  
realizara en octubre  
De este año.  
Esperemos los alumnos cooperen en este gran evento que se realizara  
después del segundo partido de Quiddich.  
  
Harry se alegro, después de todo si habría partido de Quiddich este año, y también elección de capitán del equipo de Griffindor, que supuso, lo elegiría Oliver Wood, ya que había vuelto al colegio para enseñar deportes mágicos. Pero su mente despertó derrepente aterrizando en que un minuto mas empezarían las clases con Mclogan en el lago del calamar gigante y las sirenas, ya estaban atrasados con Ron. Harry Ron salieron rápidamente del castillo con la idea aun en la cabeza de que Voldemort había cobrado el poder y andaba matando gente. Pero se les olvido en cuanto cerca del lago, el apuesto chico de ojos azules y pelo negro, los esperaba, inclinado al borde del lago, con una larga túnica color azul marino y capa color verde botella. Las chicas ya estaban ahí, incluida Hermione. A Harry se le sobresalto el corazón cuando vio a Cho Chang saludándolo con la mano muy animosamente, entonces, apresuro su paso. Ron en cambio tiritaba de la rabia, al ver a Hermione tan cerca de Mclogan.  
  
La clase empezó muy secamente, el aspecto de Mclogan era serio y tosco, pero no dejaba de acarrear miradas impresionantes de las mujeres, sobre todo de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, junto con una chica de sexto de nombre Camille Caprin.  
  
--bien --dijo seriamente--. Para que darles la bienvenida si ya me conocen, y además sé, que les aburre estar en clases y lo único que quieren es llegar al gran comedor para cenar una deliciosa comida. Todos lo miraban algo impresionados, y otras chicas decepcionadas de su personalidad.  
  
--Tampoco me molestare en pasar lista, porque no me apetece conocerlos -- desvió su mirada fría y azul a Harry--. ¿Tú eres Potter, verdad? --Harry asintió--. Ven aquí. Harry repentinamente sintió que algo muy helado le rozaba él estomago, era como cuando veía a Snape. ¿Seria posible que Mclogan fuera un Snape miniatura? Harry camino lentamente hacia Mclogan, y este le paso unos libros que se los apoyó sobre los brazos. Harry se tambaleo, luego Mclogan sonrió.  
  
--bien chico, bien.  
  
--¿chico? tengo un año menos que tu --reclamo Harry sentido, no era el único que lo trataba de "niño"  
  
--¡escuchen todos! --Grito Mclogan repentinamente sin escuchar a Harry; varios se cayeron pisándose unos a otros--. Hoy trabajaremos con la reacción en el agua y sus seres vivos. Hermione se asusto, parecía que en los ojos de Mclogan chispeaba un aire de malicia misteriosa.  
  
--ahora, todos se acomodaran en parejas, ¡Potter! Tu trabajaras con el libro azul que tienes ahí. Ahora anda a escoger tu pareja.  
  
Harry cogió el libro y le entrego a cada pareja uno correspondiente. Sus mejillas se acaloraron cuando Cho lo tomo del brazo.  
  
--¿recuerdas? --Le dijo-- íbamos a ser juntos Harry.  
  
Harry sonrió y se fue con Cho a la orilla del lago. Harry empezó a jugar con el agua, repentinamente sintió haber visto algo en al agua, pero... era imposible, es imposible ver debajo del agua si es tan oscura, pero lo había visto tan claramente.  
  
--¿qué té pasa Harry? --Pregunto Cho.  
  
--no... nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien. --Respondió azorado, se había dado cuenta que estaba casi mojándose la nariz.  
  
Cuando la clase empezó, Cho y Harry habían sido nombradas por Mclogan como la mejor pareja que trabajaba, junto con la pareja de Hermione y Ron. Tenia que utilizar el hechizo de: aquarella, para transformar el color del agua. Cho y Harry habían sacado agua del lago y depositado en un balde. Con el hechizo consiguieron un color verde amarillo, y eso era un logro, ya que la gran mayoría de los grupos había sacado solamente un color verde botella que se semejaba casi al color del lago. El trabajo de Hermione y ron también estaba muy bueno, habían logrado conseguir (gracias a Hermione) un color naranjo amarillo, que se acercaba mucho al color que tenia Harry con Cho. Pero aunque Mclogan digiera que Ron y Hermione eran excelentes como pareja de trabajo, Harry pensaba otra cosa que había quedado pendiente desde el año anterior. Cho trabajaba muy bien, aunque Harry reconocía no poner nada de su empeño por conseguirlo ya que estaba pendiente de la chica.  
  
--Harry --murmuro Cho sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.  
  
--eh... ¿Sí? --Respondió azorado.  
  
--quería hablarte de algo muy importante Harry... --Dijo Cho débilmente, Harry se acerco y la miro incrédulo.  
  
--¿qué... que pasa? --Harry se empezaba a preocupar del aspecto e Cho, tenia los ojos muy llorosos.  
  
--Harry, yo quería trabajar contigo, porque... porque... --Cho trago saliva, se seco las lagrimas con la manga y miro a Harry--. Harry yo te admiro mucho, pero hace un año que me guardo esto ya no puedo...  
  
--¿qué cosa? --Preguntaba Harry sintiéndose medio tonto por no saber que dialogo usar.  
  
--Veras, yo... a mí... Harry, a mí me gustaba Cedric --Dijo Cho casi en un hilo de voz. A Harry casi se le sale el corazón, sentía que algo se lo estaba presionando fuertemente.  
  
--¿ Té... te gustaba Cedric? --Repitió sintiéndose un completo idiota.  
  
--si, en realidad, desde que me invito al baile del torneo.  
  
Harry sé sentía sumido en una profunda traición. Era verdad que Cho nunca había sido nada de el, pero se sentía profundamente decepcionado por la declaración de ella.  
  
--¿ y por que me dices esto a mí? --Pregunto resignándose a escuchar una respuesta vaga.  
  
--Porque, quería hacerte saber que yo siempre supe que tu no habías sido el culpable de su muerte, hallas echo lo que hallas hecho. Además también creo que el trofeo te lo merecías tu... Cho callo derrepente, y empezó a sollozar. Harry sintió como se le estrujaba el estomago y miro a Ron y Hermione que estaban cerca de el y lo miraban con tristeza. Hermione le hacia señas para que la consolara, pero fue el de Ron el que siguió, que hacia seña con los brazos, e inclusive uso a Hermione de ejemplo cuando le demostró a Harry que debía abrazarla, que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho la soltó inmediatamente con la cara roja, y Hermione algo sonrojada también. Harry alzo una ceja dibujando una pequeña mueca de risa, e imito el gesto de Ron, mientras Cho lloraba en silencio Harry tendió a abrazarla. Y que, para su sorpresa fue muy bien recibido porque Cho se acurruco en su pecho sollozando, Harry sentía que tenia la cara roja y le ardía, muchas de las amigas de Cho le sonreían a Harry y los apuntaban con el dedo.  
  
--¡Potter, Chang! ¡El romance lo dejan para después!¡Deben hacer el trabajo ahora!  
  
Harry soltó a Cho quien se seco las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica. Por primera vez a Harry no le importo quienes lo rodeaban, ya que, al soltar a Cho, fue solo por el hecho de que le habían dado una orden, de otra manera no la hubiera soltado y la hubiera seguido abrazando. Sin tomar en cuenta las risitas de las amigas de Cho miro a Mclogan quien se había dirigido al lago. Se quito la capa de color verde, se subió las mangas de su túnica, y se despeino la chasquilla para dejarle libre los ojos, mas de algún suspiro surgió de entre todas las chicas.  
  
--bien, ¡miren aquí! --Grito inclinándose en cuclillas al borde del lago y introduciendo el borde de sus dedos por en sima de la superficie del agua.  
  
Todos miraron incrédulos a Mclogan que lo único que hacia era mantenerse ahí quieto tocando el agua.  
  
--Esto que les mostrare ahora es algo que aprenderán cuando sepan utilizar la síquica, claro para quienes prefieran inclinarse sobre el poder del agua tendrán mas oportunidades de aprender esto. Ahora fíjense bien. Es muy fácil cambiar el compuesto del agua y transformarlo a otra cosa, por ejemplo...  
  
Mclogan miro unos segundos al lago con su mano aun en la superficie de este, cuando repentinamente cambio su color, del oscuro y profundo azul de mar a un rojo escarlata muy oscuro. Todos lo miraron impresionados, pero más fue su impresión cuando los enormes tentáculos del calamar gigante empezaron a salir a la superficie. Era muy extraño parecía que anduviera buscando algo, Hermione lanzo un grito agudo cuando escuchaba al calamar quejarse de una manera horrorosa y retorciendo sus tentáculos en el aire. Mclogan lo miraba con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
--¿Qué esta pasando aquí? --Se escucho voz asustada a lo lejos.  
  
Harry y los demás alumnos se dieron vuelta, Ktrin venia por la explanada que daba del castillo a zancadas caminando deprisa hacia el lago, la sonrisa de Mclogan desapareció de su cara, y un débil casi invisible tono rojo pinto sus mejillas.  
  
--¿Pasa algo Ktrin? --Pregunto gentilmente Mclogan, que también (al igual que muchos otros) la miro de pies a cabeza.  
  
--L'bourbauge para ti Mclogan --le corrigió Ktrin--. ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Miro horrorizada al pobre calamar que se retorcía en la oscura agua de color rojo, si es que sé podía llamar agua al liquido que conformaba al lago. Ktrin se acerco al lago corrió a Mclogan con un gesto desafiante de su brazo y metió la mano al agua. Para su sorpresa al igual que muchos otros Ktrin se estremeció al sentir él liquido, que era espeso y manchaba. Se acerco la mano a su nariz y sus pupilas se dilataron, se levanto lentamente se dirigió hacia Mclogan que la miraba incrédulo y le planto una bofetada en la mejilla dejándosela manchada de rojo.  
  
--¡es sangre! --Grito mientras Mclogan se sobaba la mejilla manchada y la miraba atónito--. ¡Cómo se te ocurre convertir el agua en sangre!  
  
--era un experimento, les estaba enseñando como usar su mente para cambiar líquidos. --Dijo Mclogan sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había hecho.  
  
--¡ un experimento! --Le grito frente a la mirada horrorizada de los alumnos--. ¡Es acaso un experimento asesinar a una vida! ¡Porque eso estas haciendo Mclogan matando a las criaturas que viven bajo el lago! ¡Es imposible para ellos respirar en algo que no sea agua! ¡Te imaginas siquiera a ti mismo respirando algo que no sea aire! ¡ Es imposible para ellos respirar sangre, es como tragar algo propio de ellos mismos!  
  
--¡Ktrin, el calamar! --Chillo Hermione.  
  
Ktrin se volvió al lago y extendió sus manos sobre el que en mucho menos tiempo que Mclogan cambio de sangre a ser agua nuevamente, todos los alumnos le aplaudieron. Las admiradoras de Mclogan se desilusionaron de el y se apartaron.  
  
--queda muy poco para que suene la campana, es hora de que se vallan --Le dijo Ktrin a los alumnos que la miraban incrédula, a pesar de tener la misma edad que los de sexto su manera de dominar a los alumnos y Mclogan demostraban lo contrario. A Mclogan lo dejo sin habla y se alejo por detrás de los alumnos camino al castillo.  
  
--Ktrin... --le murmuro Mclogan alcanzándola y tomándola de un brazo.  
  
--¿qué quieres? --Le corto.  
  
--quería felicitarte por tu buena disposición hacia los demás...  
  
--¿qué quieres decir? --Ktrin sé había sonrojado, miro a Mclogan a sus ojos azules profundo que la miraban desde la altura por ser mas alto que ella y sé soltó bruscamente. En el fondo lo encontraba atractivo pero nada se comparaba con lo que había hecho.  
  
--sabes bien lo que quiero decir Ktrin... ¿qué te parece pedir permiso a Dumbledore y hacer clases juntos alguna vez? Así yo cometo una estupidez y tu me pegas nuevamente ¿qué te parece? --Le sonrió. Ktrin lo miro con una rabia incontenible, no tenia palabras para decirle lo que sentía y se alejo dando media vuelta y dejándolo atrás solo. Cuando entraron de vuelta al colegio, nuevamente una gran cantidad de alumnos estaban alrededor del diario mural del vestíbulo. Harry se pregunto si seria otra noticia desagradable o aterradora del retorno de Voldemort. Pero al parecer, no era así. Muchos de los alumnos tenían la cara llena de emoción y exaltación. Harry se hizo camino junto con ron para leer que noticia había esta vez y que a todos había emocionado. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por la hoja, y él, al igual que otros su corazón se emociono.  
  
Empieza la temporada de Quiddich  
  
Como todos los años, a excepción del año anterior, se inaugura la nueva temporada de Quiddich. Este año patrocinada por el nuevo profesor de deportes mágicos y ex capitán del equipo Griffindor. Como ya los cuatro capitanes de cada casa se vieron con la situación de haber abandonado el colegio el año anterior, algunos trágicamente, se harán pruebas para los seis integrantes que quedan en cada equipo y entre ellos se elegirá un capitán, y como también se espera, de entre los alumnos solicitados para cierto lugar en el equipo se verán en la obligación de hacer las pruebas con el jefe de la casa correspondiente, y el profesor de deportes aeróbicos, Oliver Wood. Las inscripciones para: Guardián, Cazador: Griffindor Guardián, Cazador: Slitherin Bateador: Rewenclaw Buscador: Hufflepuf Se harán dentro de la próxima semana, los interesados acercarse a Oliver Wood o jefes encargados de cada casa. Gracias, atte. profesora M. Mcgonagal Sub. directora  
  
Harry miro a Ron, estaba tan emocionado como él, sus ojos brillaban y miraba el cartel como si fuera una Veela. Harry supuso que estaría imaginándose, como siempre quiso, tener algún lugar importante dentro del equipo Griffindor. Harry penso que lo mejor seria hablar con Oliver, después de todo, Fred y George estaban en el equipo y otro Wesley no estaría mal. Pero Ron no era el único que tenia esa ilusión, por un segundo a Harry se le paso la idea por la cabeza de que el seria el nuevo capitán, aunque penso, que la persona indicada para capitán seria Angelina Jhonson. Después de Oliver, ella era otras de las que estaban a la cabeza del equipo, y le deseo suerte mentalmente mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
Nota del autor: ^^ bien, aquí ya empece con lo que seria la historia en sí. Seguramente me salió algo corto, pero es que se me olvido agregar alguna otra clase antes de ir con la Mclogan, esa era la idea, hasta que me di cuenta que no lo había hecho ^^U. Bien ¿qué les pareció la discusión Ktrin v/s Mclogan? Ese chico se las trae, ^^ si hasta mí me da ganas de conocerlo je, je... Bien espero que les este empezando a gustar la historia. En realidad, como ya he repetido muchas veces, tomen esto como si fuera la quinta parte, Voldemort ya revivió (por decirlo así) y los mortifagos hacen de las suyas. Hagrid esta en el colegio, pero pronto desaparecerá para cumplir con la tarea que le designo Dumbledore. Dentro de los próximos capítulos podremos descubrir muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: Los secretos íntimos de cada estudiante ^^je,je... hay cosas que seguro ni se las esperan... Bien para no aburrirlos mas, solo espero que me escriban y me digan todo lo que quieren ^^: mi mail es: mikkane@mixmail.com. 


End file.
